


Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles and One-Shots (Non-Love Square)

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriminette, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cheesecake, DJWifi, F/F, F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff Bingo, Fluff Requests, Friendship, Guilty Pleasures, Kagaminette, Lukadrino, Lukanette, M/M, ML Drabbles, Multi, Nelix, Old Calendar Prompts, alyadrien, chlonath, drabble requests, kimnette, lukanoir, marcnath, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:24:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 24,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: This collection is all about friendships and romantic relationships for those outside the Love Square. You'll find a mix of old calendars and other prompt requests here for all the characters of the Miraculous Ladybug world.





	1. A Shared Guilty Pleasure (Chlonette)

**Author's Note:**

> The first story is a fluff request for Chloe and Marinette becoming friendlier towards one another. It helps when they discover they have something in common beyond a mutual enemy.
> 
> More tags will be added as new stories are posted.

Coming into the library after class, Marinette hurried toward the bookshelves she needed for her upcoming report.

Passing through one section, she paused, hearing the familiar tune of a game she’d recently discovered on her phone. She retraced her steps until she caught sight of an all-too-familiar blonde ponytail.

Tempted to ignore Chloe, she took a step forward but stopped as a frustrated huff escaped the blonde’s lips.

“Stupid level. Why can’t I get passed that ridiculous boss?” She stuffed her phone into her pocket, the screen lit with the game’s boss showing.

Marinette gasped, her eyes widening at the thought Chloe might actually like the same game she did. After all, she’d heard all too often from Chloe herself that she hated games, calling them an utterly ridiculous waste of time.

“Ugh, it’s you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” the blonde sneered, her hand coming up to pinch the bridge of her nose. “What do you want?”

Forgetting their hostility, Marinette found herself asking, “You like Legendary Heroes?”

“Geez, what drivel is this?” Chloe went to push Marinette aside, her phone slipping from her pocket.

Both watched as it landed face up, the screen showcasing the evidence for all to see.

“Look, you can’t tell anyone, okay? I have a reputation to uphold.” Even as Chloe tried to appear menacing, she fell from that mark, her eyes almost pleading and her lip quivering the tiniest bit.

Marinette knew what it was like to have a secret, one that she couldn’t allow anyone to know. Not even her own partner knew who she was.

Taking pity on the blonde before her, Marinette asked instead, “I just beat that boss a day or two ago. Would you like some tips?”

Chloe stooped to pick up her phone, taking her time in collecting the small electronic and dusting it off.

When she finally met Marinette’s gaze, her voice had softened, asking, “Why are you being nice to me?”

“For the same reasons you were helping me the other day. Sometimes, it’s better to find some common ground and work towards a truce, right?” Marinette held out her hand, silently seeking the phone and the possibility of a friendlier reality between them. “You helped me with Lila. The least I could do is help you defeat that boss.”

Chloe handed over her phone, moving a step closer to watch as Marinette requeued the battle.

“Your inventory is a bit low.” Marinette pulled out her phone and opened the game’s app. She clicked a few times and typed in Chloe’s player name. After that, she went into her inventory and checked a few supplies, sending them to Chloe. “That should help tide you over after this battle.”

Returning to Chloe’s phone, she pulled up the player Chloe had developed and tweaked her talents, focusing on strengths Chloe hadn’t realized her player could have.

The battle began.

Marinette’s fingers skillfully maneuvered her character through the multiple obstacles until she reached the final boss. In less than ten moves, Chloe’s phone flashed in victory.

“You’re really good, aren’t you?” Chloe asked, her voice full of awe at Marinette’s skill. “Where did you learn so much about this?”

“Oh.” Marinette blushed a bit as she tapped on a button in the corner. “There’s a helpful forum here that has tons of hints and tips for each boss. I just used what I found there, tweaking it to fit my character until I took each one down. Here, let me get you set up to receive notifications.”

Another few taps and Chloe’s phone pinged with three new notices about the game and the next boss she faced.

Realizing Marinette didn’t have to be an enemy despite vying for the same guy, Chloe glanced at the brunette and found herself being watched in return.

Taking back her phone, she cleared her throat, fighting down the lump building there to ask, “Do you like iced coffee? I’m suddenly in the mode for one. My treat, of course.”

Marinette smiled. “You don’t have to do that, Chloe.”

Flipping her ponytail behind her, she did her best to appear haughty even as a smile peeked through. “I know, but I want to. What do you say?”

Marinette nodded. “Let me find the book I need really quick, and I’ll be ready.”

A half-hour later, they sat outside of a nearby café, much to the surprise of their classmates, enjoying iced coffees and softly talking about their new shared interest.

Maybe they could be friends after all, Marinette thought as she readied for bed that evening.

Her phone chimed with a private in-game message.

 **Chloe:** So, have you taken this new boss down yet? I could use some help. I’ll give you some good info on winning Adrien’s attention.

Yep, they could definitely be friends, she confirmed, picking up her phone.


	2. Partners in Crime (DJWifi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Nino have been working together to get their friends together. They get their biggest chance during a themed party. It's also an opportunity for Nino to finally gather the courage and ask Alya to be his partner in crime on a higher level than they'd been to that point. 
> 
> Or, where Nino finally asks Alya to be his girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is a requested prompt from one of the two active calendars for DJWifi December this year. I hope you enjoy.

 

“Okay, Lahiffe, you got this,” Nino muttered, checking his appearance for the umpteenth time in his bathroom mirror. “It’s Alya, the prettiest woman you’ve ever met. She’s your best friend. You can do this. Just ask her out already.”

“Hey, DJ, you okay in there?” Said woman called from the other side. “We’re going to be late if you don’t move it.”

“Coming, coming.” He managed, moving toward the door and flipping the lock.

He stopped in the doorway, a camera’s flash stunning him. His hand shot upward to ward off further flashes, only to hear her chuckling.

“That wasn’t nice, you know? That’s how you blind someone.” He huffed at her, adjusting the rims of his glasses. His fingers grazed at the fedora resting above his ear. He missed his ballcap, but he figured the fedora could work, disliking his head bare more.

She didn’t say anything, her eyes widening a bit as she took him in.

“Does it look that bad?” He tried to sound cool, but he doubted he’d manage that with his current state of nerves. “There’s still time for me to change if you want.”

“Oh, no, you don’t. You look handsome.” She moved closer, placing her hand in the crook of his arm. “Besides, I can’t be Bonnie without my Clyde, now can I?”

Before he could answer, she whisked them from his apartment, propelling them toward the street and the waiting car she’d rented for this occasion.

“I can’t believe you talked me into this,” he whispered, wondering how she’d gained so much power over him in the past year. Glancing at her in the fitted dress from a bygone era, he didn’t need to look much further.

“Like what you see, huh?” She met his startled gaze with a knowing smile. “I know I do.”

Oh, boy, he was in trouble. He played with the tie she’d given him along with the suit, a present she said from a friend.

A smile played at his lips despite his nervousness, thinking about her friend. He knew Marinette’s handiwork anywhere, sensing the young designer might have a few new designs for him and Alya. He’d seen the way she watched them with a calculating look, especially lately.

He just hoped she hadn’t caught on to their numerous ploys to help in getting her together with his best friend, Adrien. They’d never live it down if she did despite knowing how well those two would get along if they gave each other half a chance.

“Where are you right now?” Alya asked, her brow raised as she regarded him over her phone.

“Thinking about our recent partnership and its lack of success so far.” He shot her a wink, hoping it’d help settle the butterflies dancing in his stomach. It didn’t.

“You’re not ready to call it quits on that, are you? You know they’d be perfect together. I just need a bit more time to figure out why they hate each other.” She didn’t look at him, worrying her lip as she focused on her phone’s screen.

“Nah, I’m just as determined as you are. I’ll see what I can find out tonight if you’d like. Adrien’s been looking forward to this party for a while now.” He scooted a bit closer to her, his gaze catching the small text she was typing with furious speed. “Hmm, already writing your article on the party, are you? Think it’s really going to be that epic?”

She spared him a glance, her lips curving a bit. “Well, they lowered their standards by not having you DJ, but I’m still keeping an open mind for now.”

Settling back into the seat, he remained quiet the rest of their ride, unsure how or when he should bring up the question burning in his chest where Alya was concerned.

The car parked alongside the curb a few minutes later, the street outside the large club packed with plenty of costumed attendees waiting for admission.

Without batting an eye, Alya surprised him, racing toward the bouncer. Her dress skirt swirled around her as she spoke with the large man, motioning back toward him a few times.

He thought he heard Adrien’s name once or twice before the man lifted the rope and motioned them inside.

“You coming, Nino?” she called, grabbing his wrist and yanking him forward. She laughed as he fought to remain upright, nearly colliding with her back. “Easy there, tiger.”

“You shouldn’t pull a guy like that, Al. It’s bad for the ego.” He winked, his smile coming back despite his nerves. He really did love this woman. “Good thing, mine’s a tough one to break.”

The challenge in her eyes should’ve been his first warning, but he didn’t pay any mind until she stepped closer, rising on her toes. Her lips rested close to his ear as she whispered, “We’ll see about that, M. Lahiffe.”

The party soon engulfed them, sweeping them to opposite sides of the large club.

“Hey, bro, glad you could make it. Where’s Alya, your lady love?” Adrien shouted above the din, a broad grin curving his lips.

Nino scowled, his gaze searching the dancers and other clubbers for any sign of Alya. A smile formed as he spotted her near the bar with a familiar designer in tow. “She’s over there. Look who she found, Adrien. Your future lady love.”

He pointed them out, grinning wider as Adrien’s former smile shifted into a deep frown.

“What do you have against Marinette? She’s cute, dude, and sweet.” Nino clapped his friend’s shoulder.

“Hmm.”

He never got a real answer as Alya soon reached them, shoving Marinette toward Adrien before grabbing Nino’s hand. With a soft tug, she pulled him onto the dance floor where they remained for the next few songs.

“Don’t look now, but they’re finally talking, I think,” she whispered, having moved close to reach his ear again.

Her breath tickled his skin, sending a shiver down his spine. He could get used to that.

“A step in the right direction.” He dared a glance, catching their friends as they sat at a corner booth and talked. They appeared to be having their first civil conversation since their acquaintance, so he couldn’t be too upset with the progress they made that night.

If only he could make the progress he really wanted to see happen.

Gathering up his courage, he found her hand at his neck and motioned toward the quieter outer room.

She followed without question though her eyes reflected her curiosity alongside her raised brows.

In the outer area, she broke the silence between them. “What’s up? Wanting to call it already?”

He shook his head, his hands coming to fidget in front of him. “Actually, I wanted to ask you something.”

Her growing frown disappeared. “Well, then ask, Nino.”

He started to pace as he struggled to find the words, having lost them the moment they arrived.

“Nino, what’s up with you?” Her arms crossed over her chest, her left brow hitching higher than her right.

He took a breath. “I’m in love with you, Alya. I’ve been in love with you for a while. I, um, I want to be your partner in crime, your best friend, and your boyfriend. If you’ll have me, anyway.”

He froze, realizing how much he’d spilled without meaning to. He didn’t quite dare meet her eyes for another moment, praying his ego wouldn’t be bruised too badly if she rejected him.

She moved closer, her hands resting on his chest below his shoulders, as she sought his gaze with hers. A small smile played across her lips. “It’s about time, Nino Lahiffe. I thought I’d have to ask you if you didn’t say anything tonight. I was running out of hints to give you I wanted more.”

“You were dropping hints? What hints?” He couldn’t grasp her words, stunned by her lack of rejection.

“How about I reenact them once we get back to your place? I’ve gotten what I need for my article, and our friends are finally hitting it off. I’d say we’ve had a good night, wouldn’t you, partner?”

“Yes, I would.” He pulled her closer, leaning in so their lips remained only millimeters apart. In a whisper, he added, “Partner.”

He’d never experienced a kiss quite like the one he shared that night and many nights after with Alya, the love he’d been waiting so long to find. 


	3. New Year's Dream (MarcNath)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc and Nathaniel have been working on their comic book together for several months, growing closer as friends. Now, they have plans to spend New Year's Eve together, ringing in the new year together. Marc can't help but wish for them to become more than friends if Nathaniel desires the same, never imagining the artist might have similar designs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was requested anonymously for MarcNath. The request was made for Rarepair Month 2019 - Day 1: New Year's Resolution. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story and my first attempt at writing these two adorable characters together.

He slammed his book shut, the shadow looming over him startling him.

The small chuckle he heard turned his head, catching the bright red hair and blue eyes of Nathaniel as the man sank into the chair beside him. “Didn’t mean to scare you. What were you doing anyway?”

Marc blushed, a deep rosy color that belied his careful movements. He tucked his book closer to his body, hoping against hope that Nathaniel hadn’t seen the list he’d been making. “It’s nothing important.”

Much to his relief, Nathaniel dropped it. “So, we still on for a movie marathon tonight? It’s New Year’s Eve. We could go to Marinette’s if you’d like instead. She’s having that party with Adrien.”

Shaking his head, Marc glanced down at his desktop. “I’d rather do the movies if you want, that is.”

Why couldn’t he get a handle on his nervous nature around Nathaniel? It wasn’t like they hadn’t grown closer as friends these past few months, working together on Nath’s comic book and building quite the following on the school’s website with it. In fact, he counted himself lucky he and Nathaniel had found one another through some help from Marinette. He couldn’t imagine his life without the artist beside him.

He wanted more, he admitted. He wanted to be more with the redhead, yet he wouldn’t push. He couldn’t. He knew Nathaniel still had feelings, strong ones if he took a guess, for the spotted heroine protecting Paris. He’d never compare, no matter how profuse Nathaniel’s compliments were of his writing skills.

Wishful thinking was meant for his book, not for reality.

Needing something to do, Marc stood from his desk and mumbled, “We need popcorn.”

He rushed from the room, forgetting the book in his lap until it thudded to the floor. He reached for it, but Nathaniel proved quicker, grabbing it up and handing it to him without so much as glancing at the opened pages.

“You okay? If you’d rather postpone our movie night, I can go.” The redhead stood, shuffling his feet and appearing almost as nervous as Marc felt.

“No! Stay.” Marc put his book down and grabbed Nathaniel’s arm in a loose grip. “I’d like you to stay. Besides, you said you had the new issue to show me. I can’t wait to see what you’ve done.”

The artist nodded, following Marc to his family’s kitchen where he pulled out the makings for popcorn. His eyes followed the writer as he moved around the kitchen, both delighting him with the attentiveness yet heightening his growing nerves at being the center of such attention.

“I made two comics for you to see. One’s been done for a while, but I haven’t had the courage to show it to anyone before.” The quiet words pulled Marc’s attention from the popcorn maker where he’d just poured out a cupful of seeds. The blue eyes of the artist proved quite compelling.

Hearing the machine popping the kernels, Marc nodded toward his room, leading the way and picking up his notebook. Opening the page to the one he’d been working on, he held it out to Nathaniel. “I don’t believe in resolutions, but I do like to write down dreams I’d like to happen in the new year. I guess it’s the writer in me, always wanting things that aren’t always possible.”

He knew the moment Nathaniel had read the last one on his list. The redhead’s fiery blush matched the one he could feel bursting across his cheeks. He hadn’t written the entire wish, but he’d written enough.

A midnight kiss on New Year’s.

Once Nathaniel seemed to recover, he asked, “Did you have someone in mind?”

Marc wanted to shake his head, deny what he wanted most, but something compelled him to nod his head. He couldn’t pinpoint the change happening between them, but he felt it, almost sure he hadn’t imagined that change taking place.

“Would you like to see that comic now?” Nathaniel reached for his bag, which Marc hadn’t noticed before then, and pulled out the folded pages. He held them out, his hand trembling the slightest bit with excitement or fear. Marc wasn’t too sure which.

Taking them, he sank onto his bed and flipped through the pages, noting Mightyllustrator’s feelings for Ladybug have switched upon rescuing a new citizen of Paris. The next several panels show the superhero as he takes great care with this civilian and even spends time with them. The last few panels give way to growing feelings on the superhero’s part toward the civilian with a small declaration being made with the last panel blank.

“This is amazing, Nath, but why the blank panel?” He didn’t dare glance up and possibly reveal the dashing of his hopes. After all, those hopes had been safely tucked away, knowing Nathaniel wouldn’t be interested in him, not like that.

“Probably because I don’t know if the civilian would want his attention or not. I can’t quite get the best reading on him yet, but maybe a midnight kiss would be just the thing to solve that dilemma.” The redhead crouched low in front of Marc, his blue eyes seeking and a bit uncertain. His teeth nibbled on his lower lip, drawing the writer’s gaze downward and trapping it there.

Could he dare hope? Could his dream become a reality?

He pinched himself, wincing at the sharp pain in his arm. Hmm, not dreaming.

“You’re going to make me say?” Nath chuckled, his nervousness coming out as he rubbed at his neck. “I like you, Marc. I like you a lot actually. I would like to take you out sometime. Soon. And, I’d really like to share that midnight kiss with you if you like me the same way.”

Touched, Marc dropped his head, resting it against the redhead. A smile played across his lips as his being warmed under the words he’d longed to hear and finally heard from the guy kneeling before him. “I can’t think of a better dream coming true than that one, Nath.”

They didn’t wait until midnight to share their first of many, many kisses that evening.

Nathaniel surprised Marc two days later with their first date, earning him more kisses and love from his favorite writer and comic book partner.

Neither could imagine a better new year’s resolution (or dream) coming true for them both.


	4. From Denial to Unlikely Lovers (Adriminette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is asked to meet Marinette at her bakery where he finds not just her but Kagami, too. The surprise they have in store for him goes beyond a simple baking lesson to a life-altering decision that might just be a dream come true. All they ask is he be willing to take that leap with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This combines days 5 and 16 of Rarepair Month. I was going to try and do one for each, but the prompts ending up meshing well together in this story, so here we go. I hope you enjoy this requested OT3 with these prompts for In Denial and Unlikely Lovers.

 

“Marinette, I’m here. I made it.” Adrien pulled the blue scarf from his neck, moving further into the dimly lit bakery, his eyes adjusting quickly from years of being Chat Noir. Despite giving up his superpowers years ago, he’d retained a few aspects of his alter ego, which he was grateful to have as he weaved his way toward the kitchen. “Mari?”

“In here.” Her singsong voice drew him toward the pantry, never failing to send his heart soaring at the sound of it.

She giggled a moment later as another voice invaded the quiet space.

He moved around the open door, his brow rising at the sight of the other woman. “Kagami? I thought you were out of town still. When did you get back?”

The woman eyed him with a sharp inspection that raised goosebumps along his skin. His heart stuttered when she gave him an approving smile.

Marinette’s eyes twinkled in the lit room, dancing between him and Kagami.

He felt a bit outnumbered as he waited for them to say or do something. After all, Marinette had been the one to summon him and Kagami’s presence had taken him by complete surprise, not expecting to see her until the following week.

They were up to something, or at least one of them was. He just couldn’t quite put his finger on what their endgame was yet, almost fearing it’d be the end of him before he learned it.

“Gami got back earlier today.” Marinette stepped forward, a bowlful of ingredients in one arm. She hooked his elbow with her free hand toward the kitchen. “Now, we’re going to have some fun and bake some cookies. Gami’s even promised to help out though she swears she’s not good at baking. I don’t believe her for a minute. She’s pretty amazing, wouldn’t you say?”

A look passed between the two women, something that Adrien hadn’t a clue how to decipher. He wished Nino and Alya had been available right then. Maybe they could decode what he was clearly missing.

Recovering, his voice rasped as he replied, “Yeah, she is. So are you, Mari.”

“Aww, you’re sweet.” She set the bowl down on the counter, picking out the ingredients and tossing him another smile as Kagami pulled an apron over her work clothes. Marinette picked up a spare one and handed it to him. “Here. Put this on, handsome.”

Quick to do as she asked, Adrien rushed to pull the apron over his head, belatedly recalling his jacket. Shaking himself a bit, he did his best to calm down as he shrugged out of the jacket’s leather arms and draped it over a nearby chair. With quick, proficient fingers, he managed to tie the apron’s strings after two failed attempts.

So much for calming down, he chided himself, his gaze darting between the two women as they continued to banter in whispered tones. He could make out a word here and there, but most of them remained lost as thoughts about this impromptu baking session and its meaning invaded.

Marinette handed him the bowl and a spoon while Kagami moved to pour ingredients they’d need into various cups and spoons.

Soon enough, she had them working in perfect rhythm, standing one side of him as Kagami stood on the other. Marinette’s expert hands rolled the mixture he’d stirred and kneaded to her specifications until she had a thin sheet of sugar cookie for each of them.

“So, Adrien, did you hear about Kagami’s recent promotion? She’s going to be staying in Paris from now on. Isn’t that awesome?”

Glancing from the assortment of cookie cutters, he offered Kagami a wide smile, whispering, “That’s amazing. I’m so happy for you, Gami.”

“Me, too,” Marinette chimed, pressing a kiss to Kagami’s cheek.

Adrien stilled as confusion assailed him. When had they gotten so cozy? Sure, he’d been seeing both of them casually, but he’d been unaware they’d spent much time together.

Recovering a bit, he picked up a cutter and proceeded to press it into his cookie dough.

“Hey, Adrien, we’ve been talking,” Kagami said, her voice soft yet calculating.

It set him on edge, fearing that maybe they were about to decide something that’d break him. Somehow, he maintained a normal voice as he muttered, “Oh? What about?”

“Well, I like you, and Marinette likes you. We know you like both of us. After we talked and spent some time together, we’ve come to realize we like each other, too. So, we were wondering—”

“How you’d feel if we made some changes to our current relationship?” Marinette finished Kagami’s sentence, her excitement palpable.

Adrien looked between them, unsure he was understanding this correctly. He caught the amused affection in Kagami’s eyes as she looked at Marinette, exasperation yet caring combined. Her hand ran casually down Marinette’s arm to link their hands together.

He couldn’t help wondering if they wanted to be together, but where would that leave him? Had they decided something that would mean he’d be left alone? He didn’t like the thought, but he couldn’t foresee a way around such a happenstance if they found happiness together.

Clearing his throat, he hoped his voice sounded calm as he asked, “What changes?”

“Oh, Gami, we’ve scared him.” Marinette rushed forward, wrapping her arms around him. “It’s okay, Chaton. It’s nothing bad. It’s actually something potentially wonderful but only if it’s something you want.”

He nodded, still not understanding as Kagami stepped forward and nestled into his side. One arm wrapped around his lower back as the other wound around Marinette’s waist.

“We’re not abandoning you, Adrien. We want to strengthen our relationship by being together with you.” She rose as high as her low heels would allow, pressing a kiss on his cheek before dropping a second one on Marinette’s. “You, Marinette, and me together.”

“What do you say?” Marinette asked, her hands dropping from his neck to his chest. “It might be a bit unconventional, but we can make it work. I know we can.”

He had to be dreaming. It wasn’t possible he could be so lucky to have two incredible women loving him and wanting a romantic relationship with him and each other. He didn’t know what to say, almost sure he’d wake up at any moment and find himself lonely and alone.

“Oh, no, we’ve shocked him. What do we do, Marinette? You were his partner for years. Is he going to be okay?”

He heard Kagami’s concern, but he couldn’t get himself to answer he’d be fine. He hadn’t a clue if he’d be fine. He couldn’t be sure this wasn’t a dream, a lovely dream that would eventually end.

“Chaton, hey.” Marinette tugged at his chin until he met her worried eyes. “You have to answer us. Are you okay? Do you need more time to think about it? You need to say something.”

“Dream,” he whispered, a little shocked by the breathy quality of his voice. He cleared his throat again, hoping to try for a normal tone but chagrined to find it still breathy. “Is this a dream? I’m dreaming, aren’t I?”

Both women chuckled, soft smiles spreading over their features.

“It’s not a dream, Chaton. We’re real.”

“I don’t know. It feels pretty dream-like to me.” Kagami winked at him, her hand tightening around his waist.

Marinette pinched Kagami’s arm, earning an indignant huff from the woman at his side.

“You’re not helping.” She turned back to him, her eyes large and hopeful. “Come on, Adrien, tell us you’ll consider this. Haven’t we denied this for far too long already?”

“You two have been considering this for a while?” He glanced between the two of them, catching the slightly sheepish expression on Marinette’s face and the small shrug Kagami gave him.

“Not as long as you might think. We’ve been in denial, too. Like Marinette said, it’s unconventional. Plus, I didn’t think I would feel the same for Marinette as I do for you, Adrien. But, I find I do, and I’m willing to give it a shot. As unlikely as it is, I’m certain we’ll make the best lovers out there together.” Kagami backed up her words by tugging him and Marinette closer.

Marinette’s hands slipped from his chest to wrap around them both, squeezing them impossibly closer with her incredible strength. “All we need is your consent, Chaton.”

He thought for another moment, his gaze going between them. He struggled to breathe a bit as they continued to hold him tight against him. He couldn’t quite imagine what the future would hold for them as the unlikeliest of lovers, but then, maybe they could make this work. Maybe, they could be happy. He just needed to take that leap of faith, right?

He’d done it once before and gained more blessings than he’d imagined possible when he’d accepted Plagg’s ring and the responsibilities of Chat Noir, superhero of Paris.

He could do it again.

Moving his hands to wrap around the two women holding him, he reciprocated their tight holds on him, laughing when they cried out for mercy. He let go, smiling and whispering, “Let’s do it. Let’s give this a shot. I love you two so much, you know that?”

They murmured they did and proceeded to show him how much they loved him in return.

A short time later, they returned to the counter and finished their baking project, making enough cookies to fill up the displays they’d promised for Sabine and Tom the next day.

After that, they returned to Adrien’s place where they snuggled on his large sofa and watched the latest movie he’d acquired for them.

He couldn’t imagine a better ending to the greatest day of his life.


	5. Three Little Words (Nelix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix has learned a horrible secret and must now complete the hardest job of all. He must keep Nino safe, even if it means pushing the only man he's loved away. He can do it, but he's going to hate himself as he says three little words. Three little words that will change his life and Nino's possibly forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was requested as part of Rarepair Month Day 21 - "I hate you." Nelix was the ship requested. As a sucker for this ship, I couldn't help myself as I drew inspiration from a story idea that I first explored in my 12 Days of ML Christmas stories. While they are reunited in that story, this is some serious angst as they're driven apart by Felix's words and desire to protect the one he loves. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. It's really angsty, but I can't say that I'm sorry for it. I will promise to make it up soon with some serious fluff for them.

 

Three small words.

So tiny and insignificant by themselves, they pack a wallop of a punch when combined.

Felix blinked hard at his reflection, his hands running down his stubbled cheeks. He could do this. He could say those three words. He could.

He didn’t want to. He wanted to say three different words instead, their formation sticking at the tip of his tongue. How easy it would be for the words he wanted to say to fall from his lips.

But, he had to fight that urge and say what he needed to say.

Nino’s life could depend upon it.

Too many secrets threatened what they’d been building together. If one happened to become known, it would put their relationship in unknown territory, something that went beyond Felix’s comfort level. No, it was better to say those three little words and be done with it.

Say them and walk away before either became hurt.

“I hate him,” he mumbled under his breath.

An image of his father flashed before his mind. The words rang truer in those quiet moments as he recalled the secret he’d learned two nights ago.

Gabriel had been walking out of his office, a little purple thing floating near his shoulder.

Felix had known without being told it was a kwami. After all, he’d seen Adrien’s upon discovering his younger brother’s secret, a secret he swore to take to his grave.

To learn their father had declared war on his younger brother had been the last straw. He’d packed his suitcase and left that evening, not bothering to tell anyone but Adrien where he was going.

Adrien had been concerned, but Felix had done his best to assure the younger man he’d be fine. He would be in contact soon and will meet Adrien for lunch to talk then.

The conversation had happened earlier that day.

It hadn’t been pleasant for either of them. Adrien had been devastated to learn what Felix had discovered, beyond angry and disbelieving at learning the truth. Felix could still barely wrap his mind around the truth, so he understood.

Now, he had the difficult task of speaking to Nino.

A glance at his phone warned him he’d be late if he didn’t start moving.

Maybe he shouldn’t go. Maybe he could avoid the pain and heartache sure to come if he just stayed home.

Even as the thoughts flitted through his mind, he brushed them aside, knowing he’d never shirk from something so difficult as this. He was Felix Agreste, the product of Emilie and Gabriel Agreste. He didn’t shirk his responsibilities, no matter how much he might desire to.

Picking up his coat, he slipped into it, forgoing the ritual of shaving. After all, he didn’t care if he looked picture perfect for what was to come. No, he wanted Nino to have some idea of how much he hurt, too.

He walked toward his front door and slipped through it, silent on his heels and grateful the hinges remained quiet, too. He didn’t want to wake Adrien, the younger man had enough on his mind as it was. After all, it wasn’t every day you had to admit to your crime-fighting partner your father was the supervillain you’d been chasing for the past few years.

On the street, he hadn’t gone two steps when a familiar voice called out to him, the dulcet tones of the DJ’s voice soothing him. He turned to find Nino lounging near a support column of the adjacent building, making his way closer.

“We were going to meet at the café.” The words felt flat and lackluster to his ears, but they didn’t seem to phase Nino as the DJ smiled his carefree grin.

“I wanted to surprise you. I found a new place I think you’ll like even more.” Nino’s hand reached out to take his.

Felix stepped back, his hands going into his pockets. His gaze lowered, not wanting to face the truth he had to get out. A truth that threatened to shred his heart to ribbons as he stood so close to Nino and could smell his cologne, a scent Felix would always associate with this man.

“What’s wrong?” Nino took a step closer, forcing Felix to move away or falter in his duty. It wasn’t lost on Nino, either, as his brows furrowed in confusion. “What’s going on, Fe? Did I do something wrong?”

Miserable, Felix shook his head, his gaze refusing to meet Nino’s a moment longer.

“Then, tell me what it is. You’re worrying me here.” Nino’s hand came up, stopping just shy of touching the blond’s jacket. “You can tell me anything.”

Taking a deep breath, his heart finished shredding as the words he’d practiced all morning fell from his lips. “I can’t stand the sight of you anymore. I hate you, Nino Lahiffe. I don’t ever want to see you again. Don’t come near me or my place again. Stay away.”

Lies. Bitter lies.

But, lies for the greater good.

“Fe, you don’t mean that. You can’t mean it.” Nino’s eyes blazed with pain and growing anger. “Was I just a game then? Something to screw with until you grew bored and moved on?”

No.

“Yes, I guess you were. Goodbye, Nino.” Without waiting for some type of reply, Felix turned and walked back into his building, maintaining what dignity he could muster. He held himself rigid until he walked into his apartment and slid the lock into place.

He collapsed against the door, gasps of pain escaping as he fought to breathe again.

He’d done it. He’d said those three little words.

He’d kept Nino safe. That’s all that mattered.


	6. Netflix Night (Cheesecake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their chosens are hanging out, so Tikki and Plagg decide to spend some quality time alone, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, @bugabooyah1. I hope your birthday is all you hoped for and more.

“Ugh, they’re talking again,” Plagg whined, his gaze following their chosens as they climbed through Marinette’s skylight. “Guess it’s just you and me, Sugar Cube.”

“I guess so, Stinky Sock.” Tikki shook her head, zipping toward Marinette’s desk. “You should be happy he’s happy. Wasn’t it you who said he needed more happiness in his life?”

Stealing a glance at the skylight, Plagg suppressed a shudder. “Yes, but I didn’t mean he should be this happy. It’s rather disgusting the way he goes on and on whenever we’re not here.”

A giggle escaped the little ladybug kwami. “You love it. I know better, Plagg. You’re a big softie at heart.”

She flitted around the desk, gasping in delight when she spotted what she’d been searching for.

“What are you doing?” Curiosity sparking, he zipped down to the desk, watching her with feigned indifference.

“You know Adrien’s password, right? To his Netflix account?” She pulled out Marinette’s tablet, dragging it across the desk. She settled it near the small cushion her chosen had fashioned for them upon learning her partner’s identity. “I figured we could watch this series I found. You’ll love it. Lots of action and a bit of romance.”

He spared a final glance at the skylight, catching the silhouettes of the two teenagers. A smile graced his features as he heard picked up their soft laughter as they talked in the lounge chair. They sounded content to spend their time up there.

Turning back to his other half, he nodded. “Sounds good.”

He flitted over the tablet, putting in Adrien’s password and booting up the streaming service.

When Tikki tapped on one series, Plagg’s entire being lit up. “This is a good one. Scooch over.”

Together, they nestled on their cushion, Tikki resting against him as they enjoyed their evening of Netflix. Above them, he could occasionally hear their chosens, his smile growing at the life they’ve made since their accidental reveals not six months ago.

As Tikki drifted off to sleep a short while later, Plagg couldn’t help feeling grateful for the time he’d gotten with her. He’d never admit it willingly, but he’d missed Tikki for far too long. He pulled her closer to him, nestling her beside him. Soon, a soft purr poured out of him, soothing them both.

He couldn’t imagine life getting any better than this.

Well, maybe when their chosens inevitably moved into together, but for now, he was content with the way things were.

“Big softie,” Tikki mumbled, a smile spreading over her lips.

She dozed back off.

“Yeah, I guess I am,” he murmured, his purring rumbling deep in his chest as he, too, succumbed to sleep beside her.


	7. Enamor Me (Lovebug - Kim/Marinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim and Marinette have been playing a game of wooing tag, leaving little gifts for each other. With their latest gifts, will they finally figure it out and gain a much-desired date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request on Tumblr. Fluffy piece full of wooing between Kim and Marinette.

Marinette’s smile bloomed upon spying her occupy desktop. A large coffee sat next to a new sketchbook and box of pencils.

Her admirer had struck again.

Sitting in her seat, she grabbed the cup and took a sip, her pleasure humming at the perfect blend of coffee with cream and sugar. Her free hand went to the book, flipping it open to the first page. Her smile deepened at the image she found there, crude as it was in its rendering.

Feet shuffled past her as students filed in.

One pair slowed, drawing closer to her.

“Neat gift, huh?” Kim’s voice whispered, sending a delicious shiver across her skin. “Someone must really like you.”

She dared to meet his eyes, her smile almost dimpling her cheeks. “Oh, it’s definitely mutual at this point. What about you with your latest admirer, hmm? Get anything good?”

A warm blush spread across his cheeks, pleasure evident in the way he straightened. “Yeah, I found this in my locker this morning. Makes me wonder how they figured the combination.”

He showed off the sweater his admirer had made, the deep red working well with his skin tone. The sweater had a few other adornments he showed her, including polka dots sewn inside his pockets and the hoodie. He couldn’t brag enough about the latest gift he’d gotten.

“Is there a clue who it’s from?” she asked when he’d run out of things to say about it.

He frowned, his hands running over the fabric. “I don’t think so. You think they’d sign it?”

She had to hide her smirk. “If they worked so hard on it, then they definitely signed it. Once you find it, you should consider asking them out, too. They’re probably dying for a date with you.”

Kim looked positively awestruck at the thought.

She bit back the giggle threatening to escape. Taking pity on him, she whispered, “If I was the maker, I’d hide my signature in the stitching. I’d look for a large patch of it. See if you can make anything out of it.”

He nodded a bit absently, moving on to his seat.

Ms. Bustier soon entered and brought the class to attention with their next assignment.

Marinette allowed the teacher to command the majority of her attention. She couldn’t believe how bold she’d grown in this little game they’d been playing, but she hoped he figured it out soon. She didn’t think she could possibly top her latest gift.

Quiet settled around the room, each student working through the latest bit of assigned reading.

It didn’t last long.

Kim’s shout rang clear, triumphant and joyous.

Everyone turned to face him, including Marinette.

Her smirk blossomed. Her brow quirked at him, waiting for him to ask the question.

He didn’t disappoint, much to her amusement and Ms. Bustier’s chagrin.

Their wooing game had come to a blissful and sweet end.


	8. Locked In a Room (Chlonath)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was a fluff request for Chlonath and "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while..." from Fluff Bingo. It's written in the same universe as Changing the Rules, which I hope to finish up sometime this fall after a few other projects.

“Chlo, you have guests. What are you doing exactly?” Nath asked, her hand gripping his wrist tighter. Laughter lurked in his words despite his concern for her guests, making her heart twinge the tiniest bit because of it and him.

How dare he make her feel these stupid feelings when she least expected them, she thought with some anger.

It fizzled as she neared the room she had in mind, tugging on his hand to propel him ahead of her. He seemed to acquiesce, chuckling when she gave his back her best attempt at a shove.

Following him into the room, she pulled the key she’d grabbed earlier and slid it into the lock. The clicking it made upon being secured gave her the courage to turn towards him, raising her brow in silent challenge.

His laughter remained though he managed to look the slightest bit concerned. “What’s going on, hmm? You can talk to me, you know.”

Holding the key high, she made sure he saw it, a mischievous smile spreading over her lips.

“Chlo?”

She opened the top of her shirt, giving him a tiny glimpse of her cleavage. Her smile curved a bit wider as he followed her movements. As her final act, she dropped the key, feeling it hit her bra with growing satisfaction. Patting her top against her skin, she put on her best act yet.

“Oh, no, looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.” Sidling up to him, she draped her arms over his shoulders, doing her best to appear nonchalant. “Guess we’ll have to figure out the best way to pass our time.”

“Mmhmm, someone is up to no good. Your guests are going to miss you. You are the reason they’re here, you know?” His words lacked real conviction as his hands rested against her waist. “How are you going to explain this to them?”

“Easy,” she murmured, raising herself up to mere millimeters from his lips. “I’ll tell them I couldn’t handle not touching my boyfriend for a moment longer. He has no right to look so good in this suit.”

“Boyfriend, huh? When did I graduate to that level?” He closed the distance between them, his lip sealing with hers. Between kisses, he mumbled, “Not that I’m complaining.”

A knock on the door interrupted their private session, drawing an irritated shout from her.

“Just a minute,” she shouted. “I’m a little busy making out with my boyfriend here.”

Chuckling, he reprimanded, “Chlo. Behave for a little bit longer. We can survive until your party ends.”

She huffed at him, her arms crossing over her chest. She felt the key jostled against her within her bra, forcing her to take it out before it tried to puncture skin.

Hands at her waist brought her up short.

Turning back to find Nathaniel with a devilish smile, she arched her brow, demanding, “What are you doing? Didn’t you say we should head back?”

His hands pulled her back to him, drawing her against him so she could feel every single bit of him. His voice dropped low, full of promise as he said, “We are heading back, but don’t lose that key. I believe this room might be great inspiration later tonight.”

Heat pooled in her center, but she refused to give in so easily. “I’ll make you a deal. You find some way to get rid of my guests quickly, then you can draw all the inspiration you want from this room. Deal?”

He dropped a kiss on her exposed neck. “Deal.”


	9. Allergic Reaction (Alyadrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request from the Bad Things Happen Bingo for Alyadrien and Allergic Reaction.

“Oh, my God, Adrien,” Alya shouted. “What happened?”

He cringed, his head a bit fuzzy from the medication he’d taken. “It’s just an allergic reaction. I’ll be fine soon.”

“Are you sure? You’re covered in welts.” She eyed him, clearly dubious about his condition.

He nodded, gesturing toward her couch.

She took his arm and draped it over her shoulders. With stilted steps, she helped into her apartment, draping him over the desired furniture.

“We should get you to the hospital.”

“I’m fine.” He resisted the urge to scratch at one of the welts near his elbow. “I took something. It just needs a little time to kick in. Do you have some cortisone for these?”

He glanced up to find her watching him, her teeth worrying her bottom lip. He smiled at the habit she’d picked up from her best friend, something that endeared her to him. A moment later, her fiery personality kicked in, something that set him afire as well.

“I’ll get you some, but if you don’t look better in twenty minutes, we’re going to the hospital. Understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He shot her a cheeky salute.

Sinking back onto the couch, his smile disappeared. The welts hadn’t gone down since he’d taken his allergy meds, something that usually worked. He’d even upped the dose to ensure they would help. He fought the itching with all he had, but the intensity grew with each passing minute.

“Here,” she said, tossing the tube onto his stomach. “Geez, did you get worse in the few seconds I was gone?”

“No,” he huffed.

Her brow arched at him, her arms crossing over her chest. “Really?”

Sighing, he conceded. “Maybe the hospital wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

“Good. I’ll get my bag, and I’ll drive you.” She hurried away, her determination quickening her pace.

It took them half an hour to get him loaded into his car and drive through midday traffic to the nearest hospital, a bed waiting for him not long after they entered the building.

Resting against the hard pillow, he reached for her hand. “Hey, don’t let them call my father. He won’t be happy about this.”

“He should know, Adrien. Your allergy is getting worse.” She paused, visibly swallowing. “Another incident like this and you might not be so lucky.”

“I’ll be more careful. Please, Alya, he can’t know.”

She took his hand. “Fine. He won’t hear it from me or the staff here, but you should tell him.”

Rather than say anything and spark an argument, he tugged at her hand.

She moved to sit on the edge of the gurney. She tapped a nervous tempo on their joined hands, her nails gently scraping at the shrinking welts.

“Thank you, Al,” he whispered, breaking the tense silence between them, “for being here with me.”

“Sunshine, where else would I be when you’re in trouble than by your side?” She shot him a small smile. “I love you, you idiot.”

“I love you, too, foxy lady.”

“Good, but I’m getting you one of those medical alert bracelets.”

He chuckled, nodding. Maybe having one would be a good idea.


	10. Hospital Stay (Lukadrino)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request from Bad Things Happen Bingo for Hospital Stay with Lukadrino

Luka emitted a painful groan, his ribs throbbing him to a wakeful state. His eyes peeked open, taking in his casted leg. Attempting to rub at his face resulted in another groan and the discovery of his casted arm.

“Ah, man, what happened?” His voice felt scratchy as though he hadn’t used it in quite some time.

“Shh, don’t wake him.” Nino gestured to the sleeping blond in the chair between them. “He’s been bouncing between us the past few days, barely sleeping. He blames himself for what happened.”

Memories of the car accident flashed through Luka’s mind. The other driver had blindsided them in an intersection, sending their car rolling and spinning until it landed on its roof. Nino had been beside him, their seatbelts holding them suspended. The steering wheel column had been shoved into Luka’s abdomen, pinning him in the wreckage.

Adrien hadn’t been anywhere near the accident. He’d been across town waiting on them to celebrate some big news he’d learned that day.

“It wasn’t his fault,” Luka managed.

“I know, dude, but he does. If he hadn’t wanted to celebrate that night, then we wouldn’t have been in the car or struck on the way there.” Nino’s gaze slid over to the sleeping man, a gentle smile gracing his bruised and swollen lips. Kissing would be out for a while.

“We’ll have to make him understand then.”

His energy spent, Luka sank further into the hospital bed, his hair tangled and matted. His skin itched, residue of the accident and whatever else he couldn’t remember clinging to him. What he wouldn’t give for a shower, he thought, before his mind drifted to other options for his casted state. A smile flitted over his lips at a few of the choices he’d thought up, helping to ease some of his renewed pain.

“Dirty thoughts don’t suit you,” Nino teased. “They’re always written plainly across your face. If Adrien saw it, he’d be blushing redder than Nathaniel’s hair.”

“He is fun to tease,” Luka agreed. His smile melted away, leaving him a bit somber. “We could’ve really devastated him if we hadn’t made it. He’s already lost so much in the past few years.”

“I know,” Nino whispered, his voice roughed with emotion. “You almost did, and I could barely handle it. Adrien isn’t the only one who’s a mess.”

“Hey, I’m not going anywhere.” Luka attempted to reach out, but his arm quickly ceased that idea. He hissed at the jolt of pain shooting through him. He didn’t try to speak again until he’d normalized his breathing. “It’s going to take more than some distracted driver to take me out.”

“A few seconds earlier and he would have. I heard the doctors talking. They’re not sure how you’re even alive.” Nino’s hand swiped at his eyes, his glasses sitting cracked and useless on the bedside table. “You’re some miracle in their minds. To them, it would’ve made more sense if you had died.”

“You overheard all that?” Luka asked, knowing the answer yet needing the confirmation.

“Yeah, I did.” He gave a derisive chuckle. “They didn’t realize, I think, or they would’ve been careful in saying it near an open doorway.”

“Ugh, stupid casts,” Luka grumbled. “I want to hold you.”

“If he didn’t need his sleep, I’d wake Adrien. I’m sure it wouldn’t take much to convince him to pull our beds together.” Nino’s bruised lips lifted at the corners. “He loves to cuddle, and right now, I could use it, too.”

“We should let him sleep. We can wake him in a few hours.” Glancing at the blond, his heart melted at the boyish good looks his boyfriend had despite being in his mid-twenties.

“Or we could wake him now. He does look rather uncomfortable, doesn’t he?”

Needing no further urging, they called to him, waking him from his dreamless slumber.

Green eyes fluttered open, unfocused and hazy.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty, we need a favor,” Luka said in a soft tone.

Hearing the favor, Adrien hurried to push the beds together, mindful of the cords and other hospital machinery. It took some doing, but he managed, crawling behind Nino and linking hands with Luka’s free one.

The trio soon succumbed to sleep, allowing it to carry away their fears and their pain for the time being. They could focus on it soon, but right then, they had each other. That’s all that mattered.


	11. Twisted Ankle (Kagaminette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo request for Kagaminette with the prompt, Twisted Ankle. I hope you enjoy.

“Great practice, Kagami. See you next time.” Adrien dashed toward the locker room, a worried expression covering his features.

Probably something with his father again, she mused.

Taking a ginger step, she grimaced, pain arcing through her foot and higher. She’d twisted her ankle worse than she’d thought on that last parry.

“Great,” she muttered aloud, scanning the near-empty practice yard. “Mother isn’t going to like this.”

While the locker room stood several yards away, she eyed the somewhat closer bleachers, hoping her ankle would carry her that far. If she could get that far, then she could prop it up for a time until her family’s driver arrived.

One excruciating step after another, she shuffled closer. The pain swelled with each meter she gained toward the blessed bleachers.

“Just a little bit further,” she whispered. “You can do this.”

“You can do what?” a familiar feminine voice asked behind her. “Are you alright, Kagami?”

Determined to ignore the other woman, she lifted her injured foot and gain another blissful few centimeters toward her target. Searing pain shot through her, causing her to stagger forward.

Surprisingly strong arms wrapped around her middle, keeping her upright.

“You’re hurt,” Marinette declared.

“I’ll be fine. I just need to sit,” she retorted, her face warming.

She glanced behind her to see a determined look cross Marinette’s features, her brow furrowing in thought. The look didn’t surprise Kagami as she’d witnessed it several times since her arrival at D’Argencourt’s fencing school.

“You need ice before it swells more.”

Before she could say or do anything, Marinette’s arms shifted, lifting her in a carry that should’ve been impossible. Kagami’s arms wrapped around the other woman’s neck, shock keeping her compliant. Warmth seeped in fire hot, burning Kagami’s cheeks and staining them a bright red.

Without breaking a sweat, the raven-haired beauty carried Kagami to the bleachers. She took extra care in placing her on the warm metal, using her sweater to prop the injured ankle. Satisfied, she raced toward the locker room, only to return moments later with an ice pack.

“Here, this should help.” Her voice came out whisper soft.

Not one of her past trainers had ever been so gentle or kind as Marinette when the other woman slid off her shoe and sock to expose her ankle. Her fingers did wonders against Kagami’s tender skin, settling the ice pack with equal care over the swollen area.

“Thank you, Marinette” Kagami whispered, incapable of saying anything else for fear of embarrassing herself further.

“Good thing I snuck in to watch your practice, huh?” Pink suffused her cheeks. “I know it’s not really allowed, but I couldn’t help myself. You’re really good.”

“I know.”

Marinette chuckled. “You’re not shy at all, are you? I like that about you.”

“You do?” Kagami’s eyes widened.

Marinette nodded. “I do. Maybe you could teach me sometime.”

“To not be shy?”

A giggle escaped Marinette, shaking her head. “No, silly. I meant fencing. I think I could learn a lot from you.”

The way she stared sent Kagami’s heart pounding and her stomach fluttering. Marinette might just be the death of her. But, what a way to go, she thought.

“I’d be honored to teach you,” she whispered, her voice coming out almost normal.

Marinette beamed at her.

Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.


	12. Pinned Down by Wreckage (Lukanoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo request for Lukanoir with prompt, Pinned Down by Wreckage.

A heavy blast from the latest akuma crumbled the top of a nearby building.

Luka grabbed his sister and her girlfriend, determined to get them as far as he could from the action. To his gratitude, they seemed to be of the same mind, racing behind him as he led the way toward a safer section of Paris.

Something flashed in his peripheral vision, causing him to turn his head. He glanced back and felt his heart clench tight.

Beneath the crumbling rooftop, Chat Noir worked to move the last few stragglers out of harm’s way. He’d managed to push the final one out when the roof’s ledge landed where he stood.

“Keep going,” he shouted at Juleka and Rose, already turning around and racing back to where he’d seen Chat. Under his breath, he chanted, “Please, be alright.”

Shoving aside bits and chunks, he dug through the rubble, seeking the hero’s location.

“Chat Noir?” He shouted the name over and over.

A clawed hand crawled into sight near the center of the rubble. A choked voice calling, “Here. I’m here.”

Forgetting caution, Luka worked harder, pushing and shoving more debris aside until he could clasp that beloved hand in his own. He wiped away the loose dirt and gravel from Chat’s face to whisper, “Found you.”

Chat grinned though it gave way to a grimace. “Yeah, you did.”

“God, Adrien, what am I going to do with you?” A lump clogged his throat, preventing further words from passing his lips. He swallowed hard, doing his best to show the man he loved how strong he could be.

“Didn’t mean to scare you,” Adrien muttered between gasping breaths. “I’ll be fine. Just need to Cataclysm this and I’ll be out in no time.”

“Can I help?”

Adrien nodded. “My right hand is pinned by something. Can you see what it is?”

Luka took care stepping around the debris surrounding the superhero. His heart couldn’t handle the thought of hurting the man he loved, squeezing tighter in his chest with each step he took. Once he reached Adrien’s other side, he dug until he caught sight of his hand.

His heart lodged into his throat. It hurt to say the words, but he managed, whispering, “Wriggle your fingers.”

Adrien looked concerned but concentrated. A new grimace pinched his features with each finger, but he persevered until he succeeded.

Luka exhaled, tears stinging his eyes. Clearing his throat, he rasped, “Okay. Hold on.”

It took far more strength than he’d thought he possessed to lift the medium-sized chunk of roof off Adrien’s wrist, but he did it. He dragged the piece several centimeters away, keeping it clear of rolling back on Adrien or himself.

“Thanks. That’s much better.” Adrien’s brows furrowed at the sight of his wrist. “Here goes nothing.”

Magic bubbled from his hand, letting loose his Cataclysmic power on the rest of the rubble and reducing it to ash around them.

Luka reached out and lifted Adrien to his feet.

Not caring about the situation raging beyond their position, he tugged on the bell around Adrien’s neck, dragging him closer. Luka’s lips locked with Adrien’s, sealing them in a kiss neither would soon forget. Love and promise poured between them.

Luka pulled away at the warning beep coming from Adrien’s ring.

“You better hurry. Ladybug might need your help.”

Adrien pressed a quick kiss to Luka’s lips, a smile lighting up his eyes. “I’ll see you soon.”

“You better,” Luka called to Adrien’s fading back.

He headed toward the place where he’d left his sister and her girlfriend, knowing Adrien would keep his word.


	13. If I Can't Have You (Lukanette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo request for Lukanette with Adrien with the prompt, If I Can't Have You.

“Everything means nothing if I can’t have you,” Adrien muttered beneath his breath.

Marinette tensed against Luka. The words lassoed her heart and squeezed tight.

“What did you say?” Her voice sounded like a frog’s croak.

Adrien’s brows furrowed, lost in his thoughts.

She glanced at Luka and discovered his distracted state as well, his arm hanging loose around her shoulders as she leaned into him.

“Can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Her voice steadied with her command.

Neither answered.

Angry and confused by Adrien’s words, she gulped down her drink and motioned to their server she’d like another. Questions replayed themselves on a loop, threatening to send her to Crazy Town if she didn’t get the answers she needed soon.

Could Adrien have feelings for her? Why now? If he did, what did he want her to do? Would he want her to leave Luka for him?

She glanced at them, neither noticing her growing agitation at their silence.

“It fits,” Luka finally said, flashing a quick grin. “It could work. Thanks.”

Adrien smiled back, satisfaction clear in his expression.

“Hello? What’s going on, you two?” Marinette demanded.

Both laughed.

“A new song, my angel. Adrien’s been helping me write it this past week.”

Warmth rushed through her system to flare her cheeks and singe her ears.

“Oh,” she whispered. “Okay, that makes sense.”

“What did you think I meant, Mari?”

A devilish gleam entered Adrien’s eyes.

“I haven’t the foggiest idea what you meant. Why else would I ask?” She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him her best glare.

He broke, laughter pouring out of him. “Ah, okay, you win.”

Soft lips brushed against her temple before Luka’s voice tickled at her ear. “Did you want him to be jealous of us? Of what we have together?”

She shook her head, sadness creeping over her. She wanted him to have what they did, not be jealous of it, though she kept the thoughts to herself. She’d already made herself enough of a fool for one evening. It didn’t need to be made worse by her admitting she might’ve thought so for one teeny, tiny second.

Adrien’s hand reached for hers, which she gave to him without resistance.

He smiled at her as he admitted, “I’ll always love you, Marinette. You’re one of my best friends. I know you love me, too, and want the best for me. I appreciate you worrying about me, but please, know I’m happy for you and Luka.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, mollified. “I’m pretty lucky to have you both in my life.”

“We’re the lucky ones, angel.”

Her heart squeezed again at the soft looks she saw on both their faces.

Doing her best to recover, she murmured, “So, when do I get to hear this song you’re working on?”

“When it’s finished,” they said together.


	14. Adopting a Pet (Lukanette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Bingo request for Lukanette with prompt, Adopting a Pet

“Honey, do you mind taking out the trash before you go?” Sabine asked, hugging her daughter close.

“Will do, Maman.” She picked up the medium-sized bag and stepped toward the door. “I’ll see you soon. Love you.”

Walking out the door, she hurried to the large dumpster behind her parent’s bakery, tossing the bag inside.

A small whimper caught her attention.

She almost considered a figment of her imagination until it came again, louder this time.

Moving around the dumpster’s side, her heart clenched at the sight before her. A small puppy whimpered and cried upon seeing her. A piece of rope around its neck was caught beneath the wheel of the dumpster. It looked as though it hadn’t had a bath in days or weeks.

“Oh, poor baby,” she whispered, reaching out to help loosen the rope. She discovered there wasn’t a collar or tags around its neck though she’d learned in the past that didn’t mean anything. “Come on, little one. Let’s get you checked out, huh?”

The puppy gave her a tentative lick as she picked it up, uncaring about its state against her latest design.

She giggled, its tongue warm and wet against her thumb.

“You’re an affectionate one, aren’t you?”

She hurried down the street, walking into the nearest vet office she found that accepted walk-ins. The receptionist took one look at the puppy and took her straight back, listening to Marinette’s tale about the poor puppy in her arms.

An assistant joined them not two minutes later with a small basin and bathing products for the puppy, taking it from her arms. The dark, matted fur gave way to a delicate brindle coat with a small smattering of spots.

The vet soon walked in and checked the puppy for any signs of disease or wounds. Other than a few nicks and scratches, he was happy to see the puppy in good health. He performed a quick scan for a chip and found the puppy lacked one.

“Can you chip him for me? I’m taking him home.”

The vet smiled, pleased by her easy acceptance of the puppy in her life.

While they finished up with the exam, the receptionist took Marinette back to the front where they shopped for some beginning supplies she’d need for the puppy.

She cringed at the expense, but she gladly paid for everything they’d need for the puppy’s first few weeks.

The assistant brought the puppy back out and handed the wriggling bundle to her, announcing her sweet girl was ready to go home.

“Oh,” she whispered, her eyes going to the puppy. “Well, then we’ll have to rethink the names I was considering, huh?”

She smiled and thanked the small team for all their help.

The puppy resisted the leash though she soon realized she wouldn’t be abandoned as Marinette waited for her every few steps to catch up.

As they reached the apartment she shared with Luka, he stood waiting for her at the entrance, his eyes soft with wonder.

“What do we have here?” He stooped to check out the puppy.

The puppy cowered behind Marinette.

Unperturbed, Luka held out his held and lowered his voice to a whisper. “Hello, little angel.”

She sniffed at his hand, giving it a tentative lick.

His hand ran down her back even as she wriggled closer to him, accepting him as a friend.

“I kinda told the vet we’d keep her after I found her,” she admitted after explaining how she came to find the puppy earlier and all she’d done since then.

Luka stood with the wriggling puppy in his arms. He brushed a kiss against her cheek before leaning close to ask, “Do you want to keep her?”

“I do.”

“Then, we’ll keep her.” He leaned back, a smile gracing his lips. “I want you to be happy, Marinette. If she makes you happy, then she stays.”

Smiling, she said, “I was thinking we could call her Sweetie. She is a sweetheart.”

His eyes drifted down to the puppy in his arms and regarded her a moment. “How about Angel?”

“Angel, it is.”


	15. Bounty on Their Head (Team Miraculous)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo with Team Miraculous (post-Miraculer) with prompt, Bounty on Their Head.

“Didn’t I say you would need Queen Bee’s help again?” Chloe challenged from the doorway.

She tossed her ponytail behind her while she inspected her nails for non-existent chips.

“Not the time, Chloe,” Ladybug seethed, eying their surroundings. “What is this place anyway?”

“Contrary to what you might think, I’m not stupid. I knew people knowing who I was wouldn’t be safe.” She motioned to the luxurious space around them. “So, I had Daddy do some remodeling. It’s a safe room. No one knows it exists outside Daddy, Jean, and me. You’ll be safe here.”

“Thanks, Chlo. You’re a real saver, isn’t she, my Lady?”

Ladybug sighed, a soft smile playing at her lips as she regarded Chat Noir. “Yeah, she is.”

The heroine faced Chloe, her expression remaining soft. “We owe you for this.”

Perking up at this, Chloe dared to ask, “Am I getting Pollen back?”

“Chlo –” Chat started.

“Maybe,” Ladybug cut him. “I need time to think.”

Mollified for now, Chloe shrugged. “There’s plenty of that here. I can’t say the same for the rest of Paris.”

Ladybug’s attention diverted to their teammates, taking in their injuries from Chat’s torn suit to Rena’s limp arm and Carapace’s cracked shield. It was obvious they needed a chance to recoup and heal, but the akuma and its hunters had other ideas, rampaging through the city even as they stood within the small safe room.

“I can do this, Ladybug,” Chloe said in a quiet voice. “I know I can.”

Ladybug’s hand came up, stopping further treaties. Her brows drew together as she played out whatever scenarios her mind conjured, leaving Chloe frustrated yet hopeful.

The bounty on their heads from the latest akuma had to be weighing heavily on the team’s leader. Chloe could only imagine the stress that caused Ladybug though the spotted heroine rarely showed any of them her weaker side, outside Chat Noir anyway.

It must be nice to have someone she could depend upon so much, Chloe mused, watching the two. Even if Ladybug denied her feelings for Chat, it was clear they needed one another and relied on each other at a level she as Queen Bee and the others would never quite reach. While she might’ve been jealous of such a bond not so long ago, she shared a small part of that bond and would never forsake it for anything, including possible akumatization.

Ladybug’s gaze collided with hers, a determination straightening her stance. A slow grin spread across her features. She popped open her yoyo and plucked a something from its depths.

“You have a plan?” Chloe almost forgot how to breathe.

Ladybug nodded. “I have a plan. It’s going to take your help, Queen Bee.”

“I’m ready.” She stood taller, prouder. “I won’t let you down, Ladybug.”

Taking Chloe’s hand in hers, Ladybug slipped a piece of paper into her waiting palm. The grin faltered for a brief moment before she grew determined once more.

“I know you won’t because you’re going to lead the akuma straight to us.”

“My Lady?”

“Ladybug, are you sure?”

“That’s insane, girl.”

Ladybug remained focused on Chloe. “I’m trusting you, Queen Bee, to do this.”

Chloe nodded, taking her leave from the room. Opening up the paper, she read the instructions and grinned. “Guess it’s time to really bring the party. Hope you’re ready for us, Hawk Moth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 8/14/2019: I’m taking off the rest of this week to play catch up and relax before my schedule changes again with school and kiddos. We’ll be seeing updates once again starting next week. To see what’s coming, check out [this post here](https://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/187005963999/last-4-months-of-2019).


	16. Please Stay (Lukadrien/Lukanoir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Bingo request for Lukadrien with prompt, Please don't leave me, tweaked into Please stay.

The low moan of hinges woke Luka.

Shifting his head on the pillow he’d claimed, he met the glowing green eyes as they widened with surprise.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Chat whispered. “It’s late, and I was just heading home. Go back to sleep.”

“Uh-huh.” Luka pushed himself up, his hand reaching out to stop Chat’s progress. “I’m awake now.”

He gave Chat’s wrist a soft tug as he whispered, “You don’t have to go. You’re welcome to stay here. My mom won’t mind. She loves you, Adrien.”

“I don’t think I should.” Chat’s words said no, but his body language and heart leaned closer to Luka. “My father won’t be happy if he discovers I snuck out.”

“I can set an alarm so you can get back in plenty of time.” Pulling out his phone, Luka showed Adrien the alarm set for at least an hour before he should be up and ready for his photoshoot. “Please, stay.”

Adrien’s heart sang with a discordant tune.

Luka cringed.

He knew all too well how much their relationship meant to Adrien, but he also knew how Adrien continued to strive to please his father. Luka wasn’t part of Gabriel’s plans for Adrien, but then, Gabriel didn’t pay much heed to what Adrien wanted, either. He refused to be anything like Gabriel.

“It’s okay to say no,” he whispered, hoping to assure Adrien. “I won’t break if you say no.”

“But you want me to stay?”

Luka nodded. “I do because I love spending time with you. I’ve missed you this week, but I can wait if you’d feel better going home. I promise you won’t disappoint me with whatever you decide.”

Adrien bounced from one booted foot to the other, his super suit not hiding his agitation. His tail lashed behind him and his ears twitched with his indecision.

Not about to push, Luka sank further onto his bed, picking up his guitar along the way. He settled the worn instrument in his lap and strummed a few strings, the low pitch matching the song currently playing in Adrien’s heart. Humming along, he played a few more notes.

Soft lips brushed his cheek.

Opening his eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed again, Luka met Adrien’s bright green ones behind his Chat mask.

He smiled. “You’ve decided?”

“Mmhmm.” Adrien’s clawed hand moved to cup his cheek. “Raincheck? I have the weekend coming up off. I can sneak away then. We’ll go out and do something then.”

“Sounds like fun,” Luka murmured.

Leaning forward, he captured the bending superhero around the neck. Luka kept his hands gentle even as they urged Adrien closer.

When he complied, Luka leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I love you,” Adrien whispered.

Warmth flowed through Luka. “I love you, too.”

He watched as Adrien approached the window again.

Adrien turned, his hand on the small opening. “Ask me again.”

“Hmm?”

“Ask me to stay again.”

Meeting the yearning look on Adrien’s face, Luka nodded. “Please stay.”


	17. Bosom Friends (Girl Squad)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Bingo request for girl squad with prompt, Bosom Friends.

“Alright, ladies, please welcome our two newest members to the Girl Squad,” Marinette announced, motioning toward Kagami and Chloe. She smiled, glad to have them both as friends after some recent scrapes with akumas and Hawk Moth himself.

“Let’s get this meeting started,” Chloe said, tossing her ponytail. “I do have other things to do today. Adrikins’ birthday is next week, and I have shopping to do.”

Her smile grew wider. “That’s exactly why we’re here. Ladies, our next mission is called Operation: Adrien’s Birthday. It’s his eighteenth, and it needs to be the best one yet.”

The girls cheered, echoing around her small room with their enthusiasm.

Alya shushed them, taking her place beside Marinette.

“Settle, girls. We have a lot to accomplish in a week’s time.”

To emphasize Alya’s point, Marinette pulled down the large itinerary she’d created. Tasks covered several time blocks with names written beside them.

Reading over all she’d written down, she asked, “Rose, you and Juleka have new songs written for Kitty Section to perform?”

“Yep. Luka created a new one, too.”

“Awesome. Will you make sure Luka and Ivan see me tomorrow about their costume fittings? It shouldn’t take longer than an hour or two. Nino will be ready to shoot their video the day after tomorrow and will have it edited in time for Adrien’s birthday.”

“Will do.”

As Rose jotted down notes on her phone, Chloe piped up, asking, “What about me? What am I doing for this amazing bash?”

Marinette scrunched her eyes at the large schedule, a smile lighting up her features. “I have the perfect job for you and Kagami if you’re up for a challenge.”

“When am I not up for a challenge, Dupain-Cheng?” Chloe countered, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring. “Tell me what it is, and I’ll get it done.”

Kagami nodded, scooting forward in her seat to hear this latest assignment.

“There’s that new club opening next weekend. It’s supposed to be packed. I was hoping with both your connections you might get us into a private lounge.” She bit her lip as she eyed them. “I wouldn’t ask, but I overheard Adrien and Nino talking about it. If you can’t do it, that’s fine. We’ll figure out something else.”

“If Adrikins wants a club for his birthday, he’s getting a club for his birthday.” Chloe whipped out her phone and nodded at the others in the room. She stood and walked to a corner of the room as her phone connected with whoever she called.

Kagami smiled, impressed with Chloe’s certainty in having the matter settled.

“Once we have those two, all that’s left is presents. Everyone know what they’re getting him?”

Everyone nodded, smiles creeping over their features as they turned to face her.

Feeling nervous by the undivided attention, she blurted, “What’s going on?”

“Everyone’s wondering if you’re finally going to confess your feelings for him,” Kagami said as the others nodded. “It’s time for you to stop hesitating and tell that boy how you feel.”

“Amen, girl,” Alya piped up. “I’ve been saying that for the past four years.”

Several giggled.

Marinette’s face turned beet red. Her voice stammered as she tried to come up with a perfectly good explanation why she hadn’t been able to tell him in the past. In the end, she realized she had nothing, accepting the teasing.

Chloe saved her further embarrassment as she sat back down, her phone dropping into her lap. “Club’s VIP Room is all ours next weekend. All they ask is we clean up once we’re done, but they practically bent over backward when they heard who would be attending.”

“No surprise there. Bourgeois and Tsurugi are big names alongside Agreste in this town.”

Chloe snorted. “Well, those didn’t work, Dupain-Cheng. Turns out the owner is a long-time friend of Jagged Stone’s. When he heard you were the hostess, he dropped everything. Who would’ve guessed you, Dupain-Cheng, would eventually outrank me?”

The proud smile Chloe shot her told her their past rivalry might not be completely dead, but it had changed enough over the years to become a real friendship between them.

“You’ll always be the queen, Chlo.”

“Well, duh. Like anyone ever had any doubts about that.”

Everyone chimed in with her, saying, “Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous.”

Good-natured laughter filled the room.

It was truly amazing to see how much their friendships had changed yet remained the same over the years, Marinette thought. Warmth filled her, knowing she wouldn’t ever find another set of friends like she had in the room at that moment.


	18. Fireworks (Lukadrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff Bingo prompt, Fireworks, with Lukadrien. Finishing up cards for the month. Stay tuned because I'll have more ways to request stories soon on my Tumblr page.

Stepping onto the Liberty, his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened. He couldn’t recall the last time it’d been so clean or so decorated.

“What’s going on?” He stepped toward the duo sitting amidst a pile of pillows and blankets.

“You made it,” Rose chirped, her blue eyes lighting up. “Luka will be thrilled, won’t he, Jules?”

“Yeah,” Juleka murmured, her eyes resting on the petite girl resting against her. “He’s in his room. Getting ready, I think.”

“Ready for what?” His brows drew together.

Juleka giggled though Rose quickly shushed her, reprimanding her for teasing him.

It didn’t stop Juleka from adding, “To ask out the person he loves.”

“Juleka.”

“What? He asked.” Juleka smiled at him.

“Go on, Adrien. Ignore her. She’s in a mood apparently.” Rose pinched Juleka while giving her quite the look.

Taking her at her word, Adrien strode across the Liberty’s deck and through the main hatch.

His mind whirled with the news about Luka’s intentions. Luka hadn’t mentioned anything to him before about seeing someone or potentially seeing someone. He ignored the painful squeeze of his ribcage at the thought he might lose some of his time with Luka for another. He didn’t own Luka’s time nor was he owed that time. It didn’t stop the hurt he felt, however.

A guitar strumming pulled him toward Luka’s room, the melody hopeful yet hesitant.

Luka’s eyes met his as he settled in the opening.

It never failed to catch him off-guard how well Luka could sense him, always ready with a soft smile or a knowing look. His heart stuttered, seeing it then and picked up speed inside his chest.

The melody Luka played changed.

Hope grew within him.

He waited until Luka struck the final chord before saying, “That was beautiful.”

“Hmm, it could be,” Luka whispered, his eyes dropping to the guitar. His fingers picked at a few strings. “I still haven’t quite finished it.”

“Can you play it for me again? I’d really like to hear how it begins.” He stepped closer to Luka’s bed, dropping onto the edge.

Luka complied, plucking at the strings. The melody started out quite soft, almost hesitant though it soon changed into something sweet. That sweetness spoke to Adrien as he imagined the earlier days of their friendship, something so new yet so exciting as he’d played the keyboard beside Luka’s bass.

The tempo changed again, a bit angsty for his taste but no less enjoyable to the overall song being played. Doubts and conflicting feelings poured through him as the melody enveloped him, resonating with the turmoil Luka had endured.

When he reached the end of his ability to hear more, the melody swept him up into the hopeful notes he’d heard upon nearing Luka’s room. The final notes spoke of a promise, something sweet and attainable. All one had to do was reach out and take it, claim that promise for themselves.

His eyes flickered open, surprising him as he hadn’t known he’d closed them.

Meeting Luka’s gaze, he saw the answer to the questions Juleka had created with her cryptic words earlier.

“You like me? I mean, you like me, like me?”

Luka nodded, his lips tilting up at the corners.

Hoping to sound somewhat aloof, he asked in a low voice, “Does that mean you were planning on asking me out?”

Luke leaned in close and tapped Adrien’s nose with his favorite guitar pick. “Would that be alright if I did?”

“I can’t say either way because you haven’t asked me yet.” His grin matched the one Luka gave him, loving the way he could tease Luka without worrying about being rebuffed.

Rolling his eyes, Luka asked, “Will you go out with me?”

His answer was lost with the first cracks of fireworks lighting up the Seine.

Thankfully, Luka didn’t need to hear the words. He could hear the song playing within Adrien’s heart, giving the answer they both wanted to hear.

Luka’s song had found its ending.


	19. Help with Homework (Ninette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Fluff Bingo prompt, Help with Homework, with Ninette. What a sweet way to end this challenge.

“You’re a real lifesaver, Marinette. I don’t know what I’d do about this project if it wasn’t for you.”

She smiled. “Glad I could help though I’m really not doing that much.”

Warmth filled her at his effusive praise. Knowing her luck, her cheeks burned with the pleasure she felt. Doing her best to distract herself, she focused on the paint-dipped sticks she’d clipped above a small tub. They needed an hour to dry, she noted with some dismay.

“Are you kidding? I wouldn’t have any of this without you.” His hands encompassed the entirety of the project she’d help set up. From the dried sticks waiting for their labels to the ones drying and the glass jars she’d had on hand for sewing notions. “This’ll be the best Heroes Day project yet. I can feel it.”

“Do you know what you’re writing on the sticks yet?”

He tapped his finger against his cheek, his eyes closing as he concentrated.

“I’m sure something will come to me before we’re through here.”

She sighed even as a determined smile peeked through.

It had happened in slow motion, not at all like the movies would make you believe it should happen. Falling in love with her best friend had simmered and stewed for years. It was like the tale where the princess had slept for a hundred years only to wake and find her prince waiting on her. That’s how she felt with Nino, waking to the realization of her feelings yet not knowing what to do with them.

To his credit, he didn’t know anything had changed between them, content with the way things had always been.

Oh, well, there were worse things than having a crush on her best friend. She’d survive as she’d done with her embarrassing crush on Adrien in their early days as a small group.

“How about you put volunteer ideas on the sticks? That way, the jar is filled with several ways to make small differences in our community. Is that what a true hero does? Make a bunch of small differences where they can?”

She didn’t dare catch his eye for fear he might learn her greatest secret of being a true superhero. It wouldn’t do for him to know she’d been the one to pick him, either, or Alya for that matter.

“Earth to Marinette.” Nino waved his hand in front of her face.

Startled, she jumped, almost upending the drip-dry rack full of wet sticks.

“Oh,” she gasped, grabbing for the rack and saving it in time. “Sorry. What were you saying?”

He smiled, his golden eyes taking on a gleam she hadn’t seen before.

Her heart kicked up speed.

She tried to breathe in and out but hope kept hitching her efforts.

“You okay, dudette? You’re looking a little flushed.” His hands came up to steady her.

She backed away, ramming into the dining table behind her. She let out a loud oomph.

“Marinette?”

“I’m okay. I-I just need a drink.” She hurried toward the fridge and pulled out the pitcher of lemonade. “Would you like a glass? It’s warm in here, isn’t it? I can open a window if you’d like.”

Hands grasped her shoulders and tugged her backward so his arms could enfold her in a hug.

“I’m more concerned about you. What’s up with you? You’ve been a little weird since I showed up, asking for your help with this project.”

Dropping her chin so it rested against his arms, she let loose another sigh. The time had come for the truth. “I love you, Nino.”

His arms tightened around her as he whispered, “I love you, too.”

Wresting herself away from him, she turned with an exasperated look. “No, I mean, I’m in love with you. That’s why I’ve been acting so weird lately. It’s not what I planned, but I’m not going to let it ruin our friendship. You mean so much to me.”

Two fingers pressed against her lips, stopping her from saying anything more. His smile softened and his eyes glowed brighter, warmer as they met hers.

His voice remained a whisper as he said, “I knew what you meant because I’m in love with you, too.”

She stared at him, speechless. Nothing computed other than the confession he’d given her on a continual track, repeating until each word sunk in.

She leaned into him, her head resting against his shoulder. “You love me.”

“Yeah, I do.” He chuckled. “Now, how about we finish this project? After, I’ll take you out to dinner. What do you say?”

“Sounds like a dream.”

Another laugh escaped. “If it is, I never want to wake up.”


	20. The Sticky Note (Felinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been itching to stretch my writing muscles again after taking a week or so break. It was nice to work on something a little cute and fluffy with a rarepair. You can find the prompt inspiration for this drabble [here](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dd/25/9e/dd259ef43849ebcba2d96f41a25d59c6.png). I hope you enjoy this little Felinette piece.

The page in front of him blurred. The words had become one large block of black against the cream-colored sheet.

Groaning, he rubbed at his eyes, hoping it might help. Exams were right around the corner, and he had only so much time to prepare between familial duties and superhero ones.

“Get it together,” he muttered.

After fifteen minutes, he shoved the book across the table, sending it to teeter at the edge.

A groan escaped him. Exhaustion called out, begging him to forget the book and rest his head against the table’s cool surface. If only for a moment, it urged, luring him into the sleepy trap it’d set.

He succumbed, his arms providing enough cushion for his weary head.

His eyes blinked once, twice before exhaustion claimed him.

 

00000

 

“Hey, Mari, it’s closing time. Can you do one final sweep?”

“On it, boss.” Picking up her pace, she skip-stepped her way through each aisle and section of the library’s smallish interior. She hummed a popular tune the radio had been playing non-stop the past few weeks, its catchy tune aiding her quick pace.

She passed through the first few without incident. The children’s section and fiction section proved empty of patrons. Making her way toward the reference books and the large room housing their nonfiction section, she paused near the threshold.

Her brows drew together.

What is that noise? It almost sounds like … purring? Surely, that’s not possible.

The noise continued with each step she took closer to the section’s seating area.

Turning around the corner of a long shelf, she paused again, a smile sliding across her lips.

Blond hair poked out of the nest he’d made, hair she wouldn’t mistake anywhere.

“Oh, Chaton, you’re working yourself too hard,” she murmured, stepping closer to find him sound asleep.

A book teetered on the edge, its spine open toward the middle.

Picking it up, she checked the cover, _Principles of Engineering Thermodynamics_.

“I knew you were smart, Chaton, but you keep surprising me.”

He stirred a moment but settled back into sleep, his hair messier than before and his reading glasses skewed. He never looked more adorable to her than at that moment.

Slipping out her favorite pad of sticky notes, she picked up his forgotten pen and scribbled across the little kitten’s face. Satisfied with her note, she plucked the top sticky from the stack and placed it as a bookmark in the open book, snapping it shut to ensure it wouldn’t budge.

With that complete, she sidled closer, her hand reaching to nudge his shoulder.

She never touched him.

His eyes popped open, their cool blue staring at her.

She retracted her arm and gave him a small wave instead. “Hi.”

 

00000

 

Felix blinked at the raven-haired girl standing over him, her nervous smile doing little to appease his grumpy state.

“What do you want, Marinette?” He straightened and groaned, pins and needles prickling in his sleep-laden limbs.

A glance in her direction had him grimacing at his hurtful tone. He’d never used it with her in all the time he’d been coming to this little library. Sure, he barely tolerated most people outside family and of course, Ladybug, but Marinette had been different. He not only tolerated her but most often, encouraged her bubbliness whenever he had the chance to visit. Something about her reminded him of happier times, and he relished that feeling she evoked within him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. “I’m not at my best today, it seems.”

She rebounded, her smile growing sympathetic. “It hasn’t been an easy few weeks, has it?”

A wry chuckle escaped. “No, it hasn’t.”

His hand raked through his hair, tousling his locks until they dipped in front of his eyes. He silently cursed them as he tried to put them back into some semblance of his earlier styling.

“Would you like some help?” Her words came two seconds before her fingers swept over his, sending a jolt through him.

Her fingers felt heavenly as they scraped in the right spots, threatening to pull a purr out of him. Plagg would be cackling if he had the chance, Felix knew, grateful the wretched little kwami was relegated to his school bag for the moment.

“Better?” she asked after some time had passed.

He blinked at her, not realizing he’d close his eyes until then. Unsure his voice would remain aloof, he settled for a simple nod, gathering his things.

She stepped back, giving him space. He appreciated that about her, reading his needs and responding accordingly. Not many did that for him in his everyday life, making her all the more precious if he were being honest with himself.

“Oh, don’t forget this one,” she said, holding out the cursed book that had put him to sleep in the first place.

He nodded, taking care not to touch her as he took the book she offered. “Thanks.”

His phone vibrated in his pocket, stalling him long enough to note the time. He barely glanced at the text lighting up his phone’s screen. As if he needed another reminder of his father’s constant disappointment in him. Unlike Adrien, Felix had no intention of placating his father by hurrying his pace and possibly forgetting something that would only burden Marinette. Their obligatory family dinner could either wait or go on without him.

The small stack of books he carried to the front desk was met with a raised brow from the main librarian.

“Come on, Charlene,” Marinette said, coming around the checkout desk. “He’s checked out more than this before. You know he’ll take good care of them. He’s one of the good ones.”

She shot him a wink before disappearing into a back room, presumably to gather her belongings.

The librarian scanned each of his books, pausing at the one about thermodynamics. A smirk slid into place as she said, “I wouldn’t wait too long to open this one, young man. Opportunities being lost and all that.”

He frowned, unsure what she meant but accepted the book and the receipt she gave him with his return date stamped at the top.

It wasn’t until much later he learned the reason behind her cryptic remark.

Adrien begrudgingly left his room after his latest plea to be left in peace, something he hated doing to his younger brother. If their father hadn’t acted so typical and condescending, he might’ve tolerated Adrien’s presence a little more. He might’ve even welcomed his brother’s need to chat, but his exhaustion and responsibilities loomed over him, threatening to overwhelm his usual stoic demeanor.

He shouted an apology at his brother’s retreating back, hopeful Adrien might forgive him with time.

Without anything else preventing him, he picked up the book on thermodynamics and noticed the little pink sticky poking from its center. Flipping it open, he noted the little bookmark and Marinette’s somewhat neat scrawl.

_Didn’t want you to lose your place. Hope to see you again soon. You always manage to brighten my day even when you’re a bit of a grumpy chat. Marinette._

_P.S. In case you ever want to call me, you can._

She likes me? How was he supposed to respond to that? Sure, she was cute. Wait, scratch that. She was beautiful. Far too beautiful to want someone like him. If he were honest, he kept going to the little library because of her, not because of its substantially lacking nonfiction section.

Could he take this chance and call her? What would he even say to her? Surely, she must’ve written this note long ago and for someone else.

“You’ll never know until you call her,” Plagg said, his tiny arms crossing as he smirked at his holder. “In fact, you might learn there’s a lot more to Marinette than you ever imagined.”

Before he could question the kwami, Plagg flew into his favorite spot within Felix’s room and opened a large container of Camembert.

Returning his attention to her note, he picked up his phone and unlocked the screen. A few more taps pulled up the keypad, his thumb hesitating over the numbers.

Was he really going to do this? Why was he so nervous? She’s just a sweet girl, right?

“Just do it already,” Plagg called out, his voice barely muffled behind the cabinet door.

Taking a deep breath, he punched in her number and hit DIAL before he could talk himself out of it.

He placed his phone to his ear on the second ring.

She picked up on the third. “Hello?”

He gulped. Here goes nothing.

“Hi.”


	21. Please Leave Me Alone (Brelix)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request for Feligette/Brelix with prompt, please leave me alone. I tried not to get too angsty with this one.

She swirled the last bit of her tea as she heard the door click behind her.

“I’m nowhere near in the mood,” she whispered, turning to face her husband. “Please, leave me alone, Felix.”

“That used to be my line.” He shot her a hesitant grin, hoping the light teasing might help.

It didn’t.

He sighed, approaching her side with some caution. His eyes never quite left her glass or her hand which continued to swirl the remaining contents in her agitation.

Almost any other time, she might’ve broken her cool façade and giggled, but this was not any other time.

“Do you want to tell me what’s going on?” he asked after some time had passed. His arms had crossed over his chest while he lounged against the railing of their small balcony. His cool blue eyes assessed her, taking in every nuance as though he hadn’t learned all he needed about her ages ago.

She took a sip of her tea, cringing at the dregs as they washed over her taste buds. Setting aside her cup, she ran her fingers through her hair, mussing up the loose locks. At least she’d remembered to take out her braid or she might’ve caused a bigger tangle for her to deal with, she mused.

“You can tell me anything, Bri.” He inched closer, his shoulder brushing against hers. One hand slid free and came to run over her barely swollen stomach. Their tiny nugget moved closer as if knowing his/her papa was there.

A small smile broke loose, knowing their lives would be changing in so many ways.

It disappeared quickly as she realized so, too, would two other lives close to them.

Not knowing how she could keep the information from him, she took a deep breath and leaned into him. Her words tumbled out as she nestled closer to him, accepting the comfort he offered.

“Master Fu came to see me today.”

Felix’s grip tightened around her. “What did he want?”

“There’s a new threat in Paris. He needs to bring back Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

He didn’t answer right away, but she knew what he’d say with the way his hold tightened around her. He would do everything in his power to protect her, even if it meant turning down their duties as superheroes.

“He knows we’re having a baby, Fe, so he’s not asking us to return to our duties.” She wrapped her arms around Felix’s neck and tugged him toward her for a kiss. “But, he does have two others in mind for our old roles.”

She tried to prepare herself for the blow her next words would have, but she never got the chance to say anything.

Two figures dashed across the rooftops, chasing after one another. The spotted ladybug shouted something at the black cat she raced to capture, clearly enjoying their little jaunt.

She glanced up to see Felix watching the two, his face becoming a frozen mixture of rage and fear.

“He didn’t. He couldn’t.” His gaze met hers. “Why them? They’re still so young.”

“I know, sweetheart, but we’re here. We can teach them with Plagg and Tikki’s help. They can do this.”

“Fu made us their mentors? Do they know the truth about us?”

She glanced toward the racing duo. “I think we’re about to find out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New prompt list available [here](https://scribblingmama.tumblr.com/post/187420848410/prompt-list). Message me or drop me an ask on Tumblr.


	22. A Date Interrupted (Felinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of The Sticky Note (Chapter 20). There's probably one or two more drabbles coming after this as I can't seem to help myself.

Leave it to Hawk Moth to ruin her evening with Felix.

She barely managed to dodge a spinning car before the akuma leaped into the air and away from her, forcing Ladybug to pursue the victim further into Paris’s center.

“Need some help, milady?” Chat asked, having reached the scene moments after her.

She offered him a tight smile, doing her best not to stare. If only they didn’t have an akuma to chase down, she mused. Then, she could see what his lips tasted like in and out of the suit.

A faint blush crept over her cheeks at her wayward thoughts.

Giving him a short nod, she pulled her yoyo and swung after the akuma, her ability to speak temporarily forgotten.

Chat kept pace with her, his baton clicking every few meters as they sprinted toward the akuma’s latest targets.

A little girl screamed, her path blocked by the akuma’s damage.

Before she could ask it, Chat launched toward the child. He landed long enough to grab her and jump out of the akuma’s latest rampaging path. Tousling the girl’s hair, he said something to her that made her smile.

Marinette’s heart did a flip at the sight. As long as she’d known him, he never failed to surprise her, and she couldn’t help loving him all the more because of it.

Without another word, the girl disappeared, and Chat rejoined the fight beside her.

“Ready to end this?” he asked, dropping into a crouch beside her. “I need to get back.”

She glanced at him and saw the anxiety tensing his shoulders. It was his main tell, something she’d learned early on in their partnership. Her heart did a traitorous flip at the thought he might be worried about her.

“Everything will be alright, Chaton,” she whispered. “Let’s do this.”

Calling for her Lucky Charm, she sent him into the fray with his Cataclysm activated. She followed behind, gathering all she needed with the Charm to take down the akuma.

It was over in fifty-seven seconds.

The victim sobbed out their grief and anger, the horror of their actions not hitting them for another twenty-three seconds.

All the while, Chat kept glancing at his baton, his eyes scanning the streets and rooftops.

“Go on. I’ll take him home.” She held out her fist for him to bump.

He did, nodding. “Thanks, milady. I’ll return the favor soon.”

She watched him vault back toward the restaurant they’d both been, a smile sliding across her lips.

“I’m looking forward to it, Chaton,” she whispered.

Turning toward the victim, she hefted him to his feet and took him home, listening to his story along the way. The man proved quite talkative, keeping her listening to his tale long after they’d arrived at his doorstep. If her earrings hadn’t beeped their second-to-last warning, she feared he would’ve kept her far longer.

“Thank you, Ladybug. You’re the greatest asset Paris has ever seen,” the man said, closing his door as she waved.

“Yeah, but I wouldn’t be anything without my Chat,” she whispered, her attention returning to the man who waited for her across town.

As the final beep sounded, she ducked into an alley and called off her transformation.

“Come on, Tikki,” she murmured, holding her purse open for her kwami.

With Tikki secure in her purse, she stepped onto the street and walked right into a warm chest. “Oh, I’m so sorry. How clumsy of me. I hope I didn’t—Chat Noir? What are you doing here?”

His brows scrunched beneath his mask, his eyes raking over her.

She did her best not to give anything away, sensing her little game would soon come to an end.

The calculating look that entered his eyes confirmed her suspicions.

Before he could say anything, she dragged back into the alley and pressed a hand over his mouth before he could protest.

“I know you’re probably mad. We both agreed to keep our identities secret. I certainly hadn’t meant to stumble upon yours. It was an accident, and I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you. You don’t exactly make it easy, you know. So, I’ve been leaving hints in the hopes you would realize I knew and would realize who I was. I want to know everything about you. I want to make you happy. You don’t smile enough, but you have the nicest smile. It’s like coming home from a long day and wrapping yourself in your coziest blanket. No one has ever made me feel that way, and I know your home life isn’t great, not that you tell me much about it for obvious reasons.”

Realizing she was rambling, she took a breath even as she huffed at him, asking, “Aren’t you going to say something?”

He pointed at her hand covering his mouth, which she dropped quickly.

Warmth flooded her cheeks.

She refused to meet his eyes, knowing the censure, or worse the humor, lurking in them.

His hand rose to cup her cheek, urging her to look at him. His clawed thumb grazed her skin with a tenderness and reverie that stole her breath.

Closing her eyes, she counted to ten and opened them, meeting his brilliant gaze and melting at the soft look he wore.

“Tikki?”

Her little head popped out of Marinette’s purse.

“Have you recharged?”

Tikki nodded.

“Mind suiting her up? I’d like to take her somewhere special.”

She flew into Marinette’s earrings as Marinette managed to say the words to bring on her transformation.

“Come along, milady,” he whispered, his hand dropping from her cheek to reach for her hand.

Without hesitation, she took it and followed him back into the street, pulling her yoyo from her hip.

“Where are we going?”

He turned toward her, a small smile gracing his features. In a characteristic Chat-like move, he gave her a saucy wink as he whispered, “You’ll see.”


	23. A Whole Lot of Firsts (Lukanette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Lukanette September, I’ll be doing a few drabbles for this wonderful ship. In this first one, we’ll get a look at First Meeting, First Blush, First Kiss, and First Touch. 
> 
> This AU has Mayura working with Hawk Moth since the beginning; Chat Noir and Ladybug are partners only. He still flirts with her, but he’s not actively in love with her and trying to win her heart.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Who would’ve known the words, “Tikki, this is going to be a great day,” could lead to everything going so horribly wrong?

Marinette hadn’t thought them to be the jinx they were.

The chains wrapping around her and another begged to differ.

How dare he disrupt her plans? Who did he think he was? This was supposed to be one of her biggest days, and now she was caught in one of his akuma’s traps. What did this say about her as Ladybug? She wasn’t supposed to get trapped like this. Where was Chat Noir when she needed him?

“Are you okay?” The unknown guy’s chin tapped against her hair as he spoke the soft words. “I’m really sorry about this.”

“It’s not your fault,” she mumbled, her cheek pressed quite intimately against his chest. His heart pounded against her, matching her own. “Unless you’re Hawk Moth, that is.”

He chuckled but sobered to admit, “No, but the akuma is my mother. So, yeah, I think I owe you an apology for that.”

The sound of his melodious laughter soothed her jangled nerves and rising irritation at Hawk Moth and the villain’s notorious lack of regard for her personal life.

Tikki tumbled through her hair to whisper in her ear, “I’ll get you out, Marinette. Hang tight.”

Her nerves settling further at her kwami’s presence, she returned her attention to the man beside her. Tilting her head, she tried to catch a glimpse of him but could only make out the teal tips of his hair. It was a nice color, but it didn’t help much in learning who he was.

As though he could read her thoughts, he whispered, “I’m Luka. Luka Couffaine.”

“Juleka’s brother?”

This time, she craned her neck and caught him smiling down at her. Tikki took care of the chain’s lock at the same time, sending her tumbling at their loosening.  

“I’ve got you,” he said, his arm coming around her waist and keeping her upright.

A nervous giggle escaped. “Y-yeah, you do.”

Cackling and a loud yowl pulled her attention back to the akuma and her partner, who’d finally arrived.

With a sigh, she pulled out of his loose embrace. “I should go. Get to safety and all that.”

Before she’d taken two running steps from him, he stopped her by asking for her name.

She turned back with a small smile. “Marinette.”

Refusing to let him stop her again, she dashed into the nearest building and slid toward the back. The alley was isolated, perfect for calling on her transformation and bounding into the action.

“Nice to see you again, LB. Was wondering if you were showing up.” Chat narrowly dodged a set of chains aimed for him.

She gave him a deadpan look. “I was a bit tied up earlier. I’m here now, so let’s get this done. I have places to be today.”

He shot her a grin and went after the akuma, giving her time to call up her Lucky Charm.

Within two minutes, their victory looked well in hand, but a surprise visit from Mayura ruined her strategy. Another minute, they were tied together and stored in the Liberty’s brig, Mayura and the akuma looming over them.

She fought against the chains and the outstretched hands reaching for her earrings.

“Wait.” A familiar voice called from the brig’s opening.

“Why?” Mayura asked, her eyes going to Luka. “Captain, I think we have a stowaway. Take care of him, will you?”

“I can get you their jewelry, but you have to promise to let them go,” he shouted before the akuma, his mother, could shoot another set of chains.

Marinette’s heart squeezed painfully, disbelieving the guy she’d met earlier would want to help Hawk Moth obtain her Miraculous.

Mayura rose to her full height, her hand dropping to her side. “Why should we trust you? What do you want in return?”

“I just want my mother back.” He motioned toward Captain Hardrock. “She doesn’t deserve to be used by another because she had an angry moment. No one does.”

She continued to watch Luka, giving Marinette the chance to study him as well. Something didn’t sit right. She could feel it. He was up to something, but he had the full advantage, something she didn’t care for at all. If only she’d gotten the chance to know him before this, maybe she’d feel better, but that was all hindsight.

“Fine. Get their jewelry.” Mayura pointed at them. “No funny business, either, or you’ll pay for your interference.”

He stepped toward them, coming to stand between them and Mayura. “I’ll need some privacy. I have some words for our supposed heroes and would rather not have anyone witness them.”

Oh, boy, Marinette thought, catching the way Mayura grew rigid at his soft demand. What could he possibly have to say to them? It couldn’t be anything good, could it?

“You have one minute to say your piece and gain their jewelry,” she warned, stepping from the brig with Captain Hardrock in tow.

As the door swung shut, he swiveled to face them, his gaze determined.

She struggled against the chains, hoping to find some way loose, but it was no use. They remained firm as Luka leaned over her.

“It’s okay, Ladybug. I’m here to help. Promise.”

His hand on her shoulder felt heavenly though she refused to let him see it.

“You’re putting yourself in danger. Are you crazy?”

“No, but I couldn’t stand by and let the supervillains win. Besides, I have faith in you and Chat Noir to get me back out of trouble.”

“Unlikely,” Chat said, his voice scathing.

“Be nice, Chat. Maybe he’s not so bad after all.” She turned her attention back to the man in front of her. “So do you have an actual plan or were you just winging it to buy us some time?”

He opened his palm and showed her the costume jewelry she’d made for Juleka and Rose. Made from real silver and gemstones, they were by far better than the sad imitations she’d made a few months back for their confrontation with Dark Owl.

Smiling, she recognized the plan he had in mind.

“Chat, do you trust me?” she whispered.

“Always, milady.”

“Close your eyes and drop your transformation. We’ll need Plagg and Tikki to get us out of these chains.”

“What about our identities? It’s not like we’re alone, you know.” His voice grew rougher as he reminded her of Luka’s presence. “How can you be sure we can trust him?”

Luka met her gaze, his eyes open and honest.

She smiled. “We can trust him. Now, close your eyes. We’re running out of time.”

Luka did as she asked, her eyes closing after his.

Chat whispered the words to drop his transformation, his voice melding with hers as she whispered the same.

Soon, the locks clicked and opened, loosening the chains around them. The kwamis grabbed up their recharge food and made quick work.

Calling back their transformations, she opened her eyes to find Luka waiting with his closed. Leaning up, she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, Luka. We won’t forget this.”

“Get out of here before they come back.” He showed them to a nearby porthole.

She hurried up the ship’s side, overhearing the return of Mayura and Captain Hardrock.

“Ye let them go?” Captain Hardrock hollered. “Ye shall pay for this.”

“Well, you said you’d let them go if you got their jewelry. They’re harmless without them, right?” Luka’s voice didn’t betray whatever fear he might’ve had, she noted with growing admiration. “Here. As promised.”

“Come on, LB. He’ll be in trouble if they learn he’s played them.” Chat nudged her forward, reminding of her duty. “You can make goo-goo eyes at him later.”

“Shut up.” Her cheeks heated, belying her intent on doing just that. “I can’t believe he’s so reckless. Reminds me of another guy I know.”

“Hey, I have superpowers unlike him. I’m meant to be reckless to your amazing strategizing.” He shot her a cheeky grin, his features sobering into a seriousness she didn’t often see in her partner. “Let’s get him out of there. Whatever he is, he did help us out. You were right to trust him.”

“I guess I was,” she whispered, following her partner back into the fight.

Ready to take down Mayura and Captain Hardrock down, she couldn’t help thinking about Luka. Hope filled her at the thought of possibly seeing him again outside her mask and learning more about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This also fulfills an anon's request for You said you'd let them go featuring Lukanette.


	24. Second Chance (Lukanette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second entry for Lukanette September.

Two weeks had passed since Captain Hardrock and Mayura had attacked Paris and almost successfully taken the superheroes’ jewelry.

It wasn’t as though she’d been avoiding the Liberty and the Couffaine family since that particular incident. At least, that’s what she kept telling herself each day she hurried home, bypassing the typical route which would’ve taken her by the houseboat.

She’d been busy with the details of the fashion show that had been postponed due to that day’s akuma. After all, it wasn’t every day she had the chance to showcase a few of her pieces with the latest line by the famous Gabriel Agreste. Her friend, Adrien, had been more than kind in assuring her, too, more than making up for her lack of courage to seek out another everyday hero she’d met on that fateful day.

As she danced from one foot to the other, she debated calling Juleka, her nerves at seeing Luka again overwhelming with each second that passed outside their home.

“Hello again,” a familiar voice said behind her.

Squeaking, she spun to find Luka standing there with an amused smile playing across his features.

“Based on your expression, you were looking for Juleka.” He stepped past her, his hand motioning for her to follow. “She should be almost ready.”

Not sure what else she could do but fall into step behind him, she allowed him to lead her aboard the Liberty and found it quite cozy with a lived-in feel that reminded her of her room above her parent’s bakery. Perhaps it could’ve been a little neater, but its character shown through with the little piles everywhere, reflecting the carefree style she’d glimpsed with Captain Hardrock and the woman beneath the akuma.

“There ye are,” Anarka said, coming from the galley. “Ah, Luka, ye brought a friend. She’s a pretty lass.”

“Yeah, she is.”

He shot her a teasing wink that had her blushing like a teenaged schoolgirl.

“Hello, Mrs. Couffaine,” she mumbled, doing her best to hide the effect her son had. “It’s wonderful to see you again.”

Anarka’s brows drew together, trying to place where she might’ve met Marinette before.

Realizing her goof, she hurried to say, “Is Juleka here? We shouldn’t be late to the show. Gabriel Agreste can be quite particular about such things.”

“Of course, dear. She should be in her room.” Anarka pointed toward the small passageway. “Last door on your left.”

“I can show if you’d like,” Luka whispered, having come to stand beside her. “I’m headed to my room anyway.”

She nodded, sending Anarka a small wave as she followed him through the narrow passageway. Glimpsing a lot of music equipment in the first room, she paused near the open hatch and took in everything.

“Wow,” she breathed, taking in the rock-n-roll posters and the Jagged Stone memorabilia scattered around. A few vinyl records rested on the bed, each one featuring a band or singer she recognized from her parents’ generation.

“See something you like?” Luka’s voice teased the hair near her ear, sending a delicious shiver down her spine.

“Is this your room? You have amazing taste.” She continued to take in everything she could see from her spot. “I’m a huge Jagged fan myself. His latest album is quite possibly my all-time favorite.”

“I have a spare ticket to his concert next weekend. Would you like to have it?”

Her gaze collided with his, widening at the open invitation she saw there.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Her voice sounded breathless to her own ears, hopeful even.

This time, his cheeks bloomed with color, his eyes dropping to the guitar strapped over his shoulder. His fingers fidgeted with the strap for a moment before he met her eyes again, a small smile playing across his lips. “Would that be a bad thing? Me asking you on a date?”

He didn’t give her the chance to answer either question before he added, “I figured if I was ever lucky enough to see you again, I wouldn’t waste my second chance.”

Flattered, she offered him a smile that mirrored his own, her heart beating with anticipation. “Well, in that case, how can I say no?”

They talked for a few more minutes, trading contact information and setting their meetup plans for the following Saturday.

A bittersweet emotion filled her when Juleka interrupted them to remind her of the fashion show starting soon and their required attendance at the event.

Before she took off, she spun to face Luka and said, “I’m looking forward to our date.”

“Me, too,” he replied in a soft tone. “See you soon, Marinette.”


	25. Needles and Thread (Lukanette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request for this prompt from Lukanette Sept. 2019. Can be read with other two Lukanette stories for Lukanette Sept. or read alone.

Sending the purified butterfly away, Ladybug scanned the crowd. She’d seen him earlier, so he couldn’t have gotten far. Her teeth worried her lower lip as her eyes connected with several onlookers but didn’t spot the one set of blue she desired to see.

A cough at her side and a nudge pulled her attention back to her partner.

“What?”

He gestured toward the outskirts of the crowd. Sitting on a bench was Luka, hunched over with one arm wrapping around his middle.

“Go and help him, milady. I’ll handle the crowd.” Chat kept his voice low so gathering reporters and onlookers wouldn’t overhear. “I’m glad you found someone. Now, I don’t have to worry about you so much.”

“You never had to worry about me, Kitty, but thank you. You’re a wonderful friend and partner.” She patted his shoulder before swinging off the small ledge where they’d been standing.

With years of practice, she landed in an alley not far from Luka’s location, dropping her transformation and handing Tikki a special macaron she always carried.

Not wasting another moment, Marinette left the safety of her hiding spot and rushed to the spot she’d seen Luka occupy, hoping he hadn’t left in the few minutes she’d disappeared.

“There you are. I’ve been searching everywhere for you.” She hurried to his side, thankful he hadn’t moved. “What were you thinking? You could’ve been hurt.”

He offered a soft laugh that ended in a grimace. His hand came away from his side to reveal a bright red sheen across his fingers.

“Oh, Luka,” she breathed, dropping to her knees beside him. “I’m so sorry.”

His free hand came up to cup her cheek. He shot her a self-deprecating smile. “It’s not your fault.”

Without considering the intimacy of the gesture, she lifted his shirt and probed at the gash she discovered. “You’re going to need stitches. Let’s get you to the hospital.”

“My place is closer. I have everything we need there.” His hand gripped hers hard. “Please, Marinette.”

She nodded, unsure what had caused the fear in his eyes. Taking his weight onto her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around him to anchor him during their trek to his home.

They made it as far as the top deck where he sank gratefully onto a bench, his brow beading with sweat. His limbs shook from the effort of walking that short distance, proving his earlier point about the hospital’s distance.

Juleka and Anarka checked out the noise, doing their best not to hover when they saw Luka’s condition. Both rushed to do as Marinette asked, fetching the first aid kit from his room and several clean cloths and warm water.

It took some convincing, but Juleka and Anarka eventually returned to their earlier activities, leaving Marinette to patch up Luka.

Tears brimmed in her eyes as she took in the cut across his side, the sharp needle in her hand shaking with each tremor that passed through her.

“It’s been a while since I’ve had to stitch someone up. It might not look too pretty,” she warned, steadying her hand with a fortifying breath.

He smiled, picking up her stitching hand and pressing a kiss to its back. “I trust you, Marinette. I know you’ll do your best because it’s who you are.”

The task took far longer than she would’ve liked, but she soon had the last stitch in place.

Luka had held up better than she’d thought possible, matching the determination she’d only seen in her partner before. Sweat coated his pale skin, but he managed a shaky breath of thanks for her hard work.

“We should get you in bed.”

“In a minute.” His breath came out in small pants. “Sit with me?”

She nodded.

Her knees protested moving after her prolonged position on them while she stitched him up. She persevered and soon settled next to him, his head resting on top of hers.

“This is nice,” he murmured.

A smile teased at her lips, relief and gratitude rushing through her.

“Yeah,” she whispered, “but it’d be nicer if you hadn’t been hurt.”

“I’ll be careful from now on.”

She had some thoughts about how to keep him protected in the future, but she kept them under wraps for the moment. The time would come soon enough.


	26. At the Beginning with You (Felinette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale to The Sticky Note and A Date Interrupted.

“You brought me to the roof of my job?” She glanced around the graveled foundation with an amused look that filled his chest with fluttering wings. “Chaton, what are you up to?”

He tried to smile, but his lips didn’t want to cooperate, his nerves shooting higher than he might’ve expected. Oh, how he hated being vulnerable to anyone who held the power to hurt him. And, boy, did she hold that power, looking up at him the way she was right then.

She must’ve sensed his mood’s constant shifting because she moved closer to him, her voice dropping so they couldn’t possibly be overheard. Her eyes shone bright in the rising moonlight, never wavering from his face.

“Hey, if you’re not up for the rest of our evening, I’ll understand. It must be a bit shocking to realize who I am beneath the mask. I know it jarred me when I accidentally stumbled upon your secret identity.” She reached out and touched his cheek, her smile shifting from amused to fondness. “I’m glad I found out, though. You are truly an amazing man, in and out of your mask, Felix.”

He melted against her, his cheek rubbing against her gloved hand. Every emotion he’d shoved down for so long rose to the surface. The hope he’d denied for so long roared to life within him, spurring him to say something, anything to convey what she meant to him.

Bringing his clawed hand up to cup hers against his cheek, he took a steadying breath. He met her brilliant gaze with an uncharacteristic shyness that he barely recognized as belonging to himself.

“I’m not in shock, Marinette. Knowing you’re Ladybug makes sense. I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.” His voice grew huskier with each word he spoke. Coughing, he worked to even his tone, a bit embarrassed by such a show in her presence. “There aren’t many places or even people I consider special in my life, but this place and you are at the top of my list.”

He hadn’t known how powerful a smile could be until the one she wore at his compliment. It threatened to buckle his knees and send him sprawling across the rooftop.

Remaining upright, he leaned into her, invading her space in another uncharacteristic move. In or out of the mask, he’d always respected her boundaries even when he spouted pretty words and his undying love for Ladybug. Knowing she was Marinette made it a little easier to bear though it didn’t stop the uncomfortable warmth spreading across his cheeks with each memory.

“I really mean that much to you?” she asked.

He never thought he’d be grateful for being a superhero with sensitive hearing, but he was at that moment. Her voice had grown softer with each word, dropping so low he wouldn’t have heard without his catlike powers.

Offering her a tentative smile, he nodded. It took a couple of swallows before he could manage to say, “You are everything to me.”

Happy tears collected in her eyes though it didn’t stop her from teasing him, her mischievous grin slipping over her earlier one. “You’ve been taking lessons from Adrien, haven’t you?”

A chuckle slipped out, his happiness seeking to match hers.

“I know he’d love the credit, but that one’s all mine.” Leaning closer, he brushed her cheek with a kiss. “I never imagined where this crazy journey would lead us, but I’m glad it’s led me to you. I love you, Marinette, in more ways than I ever believed possible.”

When she would’ve responded, he shushed her. “I’m not done, milady.”

She nodded, falling silent yet watchful.

Taking a deep breath, his heart swelled with an overflow of emotion. “At the beginning, I didn’t want this responsibility. Being a superhero wasn’t my calling, but Plagg didn’t give me much choice. He certainly had no interest in going to someone I figured would be worthier to wear this ring, cursing me with bad luck.”

She stepped closer, an almost impossible feat with how close they already were, but she somehow managed to surprise him as she so often did.

“Then, I met you. I’ll admit I didn’t make a great first impression nor did I care too much for you, either. You grew on me in and out of your super suit. Out of all Adrien’s friends, you were the only one who wanted to include me in your outings and activities. I’ll admit it felt weird at first, but you never made me feel like an outsider. I couldn’t understand what you saw in me to continue being so kind to me when I was so cold to you. I know many believe I’m a younger version of my father.”

“You are nothing like your father, Felix. You are warm and sweet in your own way,” she whispered.

He smiled despite himself. “Just like you to always see the good in people, milady. Thank you for taking a chance on me, for showing me that light and love can exist in this world. I can only hope you’ll allow me to continue this journey at your side because that’s where I want to be.”

Unable to hold back any further, he pressed a light kiss to her lips. “I love you, Marinette.”

“I’m glad you feel that way because I love you, too, Felix. By my side is exactly where I want you to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you figure out which movie has been on my mind lately? Hint: The title is lyrics within this movie's soundtrack. 
> 
> I may or may not have an original series of stories inspired by this movie that I may or may not be working on in the next year or two.


	27. We Could Run Away (Lukadrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request for Lukadrien with prompt, We could run away together.

Flopping onto the bed, he covered his eyes with his arm.

The day had been anything but perfect. From dealing with his father’s impossible standards to the many lessons he’d had, little time had been left to see anyone he wanted to see, including his boyfriend of six months.

A long groan escaped him.

Music drifted over him, the steady strumming of the guitar soothing his frazzled nerves. It reached deep within him and calmed the waves of anger and frustration that had been building most of the day. The past several weeks hadn’t been easy, he admitted to himself. Not since his father had discovered who he’d been dating and the drama that unfolded from it, anyway.

“Plagg, I need a run,” he said, calling for his transformation.

With a few leaps and bounds, he left his room behind, breathing in the Parisian night air with great relish. His course over the rooftops soon brought him to the Seine and the little houseboat that had been more home to him in the past months than his own.

What he wouldn’t give to live there full-time. Little question how easy it’d be for him to give up everything he owned for a mere piece of the love he felt in the Couffaine’s unconventional home.

Dropping onto the top deck with a low thud, he slinked through the corridor until he reached the one place where he felt the safest.

His eyes locked on Luka as he lounged in his bed, his guitar in hand.

“I was wondering if I’d see you tonight,” Luka murmured, a serene smile sliding across his lips. “Bad day, huh?”

“Yeah,” Adrien whispered, calling off his transformation and slipping further into the room.

Trekking toward Luka’s bed, he slid across the surface until his back rested against the wall. His chin propped in his hand, he crossed his legs in front of him and breathed deep.

“We could run away together,” he said after a moment of silence had passed. “Think about it. We could start over. No one would be able to dictate our lives, no responsibilities beyond the ones we wanted. We could spend our days and nights together. What do you say? Run away with me?”

Luka’s smile didn’t change though his eyes had taken on a sadness, mirroring the sadness and yearning within Adrien.

Sensing the answer, Adrien spoke up before Luka could. “You’re saying no.”

Luka’s arms came to rest on his guitar as he studied Adrien, his eyes searching for something that eluded the cold logic that surrounded Adrien’s life in every sense.

After some time had passed, Luka’s eyes changed, resting on his hands and the newly painted nails. The glossy black with a lime green streak an homage to his favorite superhero. “I’m not saying no to spending our time together, but I am saying no to running away. Things will work out. I know they will. We just have to remain patient.”

The truth in Luka’s words did little satisfy the frustration raging through him, but he accepted the truth, willing that frustration to lessen.

“Want to stay the night?” Luka asked, his eyes finally coming up to meet Adrien’s.

“Yes, please.”

One day, things would work out. He just needed to remain patient because having Luka in his life forever would be worth the wait.


	28. Losing You Would Kill Me (Lukadrien)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble request from prompt list available on Tumblr.

Ten years had passed since the day Adrien had accepted his Miraculous, donning the Black Cat without a thought to the consequences. He’d only seen the opportunity to escape the sheltered life he’d lived.

Nine years had passed since he’d walked onto the Couffaine houseboat and fell over a strewn keyboard. A hand had shot out to help him up, his eyes raising to meet those of one Luka Couffaine. That had been one embarrassing yet enlightening day as he embraced his role with Kitty Section and permanent friend for Juleka.

Eight and three-quarters years since he’d discovered his feelings for Ladybug had shifted onto another. That had been a big night for him, he recalled, a smile stretching across his lips. Viperion had happened upon the scene that day, saving him and Ladybug from a particularly crafty akuma. The new hero had taken to his role well, saving Chat from an even nastier blow.

It’d take him another three months and twelve days before he would admit aloud his feelings for the hero, and more importantly, the guy beneath the snake holder’s mask. He’d known then everything would change for him from his father’s perception of him to the way the world would view him. With Luka (and of course Ladybug) by his side, he didn’t care, embracing the happiness that had so long eluded him.

Before Luka had left for his first musical tour with Kitty Section, Adrien had wrapped his arms tight around his boyfriend and whispered the words he’d longed to say for the past two years, seven months, and twenty-one days. They’d traveled a long road to be together and their relationship had remained strong despite it all.

While their parting had been temporary, Adrien had known then. He’d even whispered it aloud as they’d promised not to keep secrets from one another.

“Losing you would kill me.” The words had come out strangled with the overflow of emotion that threatened to swallow him whole.

Luka had smiled, dropping a swift yet fierce kiss against his cheek. “It’s the same for me. Don’t do anything crazy while I’m gone.”

He’d agreed though he’d known he would be breaking that promise. As long as Hawk Moth remained a threat, he would continue to fight and throw himself at the akuma to give Ladybug the best chance of saving the day.

It was this dedication that had brought them to that day. The day they ultimately defeated Hawk Moth and brought down the tyranny the villain had wrought against Paris for so long.

Nine and a half months had passed since that day.

So much happiness had been restored to Paris since that day.

An arm wrapped around his waist, and Luka’s warm breath teased at his ear. “Such a thoughtful expression. Care to share what’s got you thinking so hard?”

His smile widened as he met Luka’s eyes behind the mask. “Just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life.”

“Hmm.” Viperion returned his smile, his next words an echo from the past. “It’s the same for me. We had a lot of close calls over the years, but we persevered. We’ve made it to the other side, and I love you more now than I ever thought possible.”

Unexpected tears moistened Adrien’s eyes, which he quickly wiped away. He didn’t have the heart to worry Luka with them. Not today when they had so much happiness waiting for them.

As he always did, Luka sensed Adrien’s change in mood, his smile softening as he whispered, “Ready to meet our goddaughter?”

“More than ever,” he whispered back.

Hope for the future shone bright that day. A day he didn’t have to worry about losing anyone he loved, not at the hands of a supervillain anyway.


	29. Protective Nature (Lukanette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story for Lukanette September falls into the same universe as the others I’ve written so far. The prompt, Protection, was requested by both @lavendercobalt and @mgmcprfan3 on Tumblr.
> 
> In this universe, Silencer is just as protective of Marinette as he is in canon and comes about in a similar circumstance involving Bob Roth. Though, this time, it’s not because of Bob Roth’s theft of ideas but rather his threatening nature when he spots them at a Jagged Stone concert. He hasn’t quite forgiven Marinette for helping Jagged remain true to himself rather than conforming to Bob’s proposed image for him, holding a grudge for far too long and allowing it to come to a head here. 
> 
> I’ll have the second part posted tomorrow along with the final prompt I’ll be tackling for Lukanette September at this point in time.

“Oh, Luka,” she breathed, sadness sweeping over her. “You didn’t have to do this.”

Bob Roth’s voice came from the akuma standing before her. “Everything will be alright now, Marinette. He can’t hurt you with his vicious lies and disgusting threats.”

“What about Ladybug and Chat Noir? You’ll have to fight them when all you’ve ever wanted was to help. You can’t let Hawk Moth win, Luka.” She reached for him, stalling his progress toward the doors leading toward the stage. “Please, don’t do this.”

“I won’t let anyone hurt you. If Ladybug and Chat Noir won’t do their job, then Silencer will do it for them, laying justice on those who’ve too long defied it.” He paused to consider her, his eyes softening as they searched her own. “You are an extraordinary woman, Marinette. Since the day we met, you’ve been the song playing inside my head. So sweet and sincere, you’re the melody I’ve longed to hear.”

Stunned, she let him disappear in the backstage chaos.

“Did he just confess he loves me?” she whispered aloud.

“Sounded like one to me, milady,” Chat whispered in her ear.

Barely managing to stifle her surprise, she turned to find her partner leaning against the wall, his baton twirling in his hand. “How did you get here so fast? Never mind. We have to stop Silencer before he does something he’ll regret.”

“Well, then, milady, suit up and let’s save your silent knight.” He shot her a wink and cheeky grin, adding, “I’m pawsitively dying to know if his feelings for you are indeed real.”

“Oh, you’re going to tease him mercilessly, aren’t you?” She eyed him as she whispered the words to transform into Ladybug.

He shook his head. “If he makes you happy, then I’m happy for you. You deserve someone special who makes you special.”

Nodding, she held up her fist for him to pound, smiling when he did without hesitation.

The fight with Silencer held some surprises for them both. His ability to steal voices meant they couldn’t call forth their special powers. This didn’t work well for Ladybug as she desperately tried to call up her Lucky Charm with no success. It’d taken some ingenuity on both her and Chat’s part to get Silencer to use her voice and have him call for her Lucky Charm.

With the vacuum in hand, they took him down without too much effort, returning the voices he’d stolen and restoring her date to his normal self.

She’d taken advantage of Chat Noir soothing Luka to slip away and drop her transformation. With a silent thank you to her kwami’s quick understanding, she rushed back to where she’d last seen Luka and Chat talking.

“I’m sure your date will understand. It’s not the first time Hawk Moth has gotten someone at a vulnerable moment. You were trying to keep her safe. I doubt she’ll hate you for that.” Chat’s voice echoed through the small area, sending her rushing forward to stop him.

“There you are,” she cried, drowning out Chat’s next words. “Oh, Luka, I’m so happy you’re okay.”

“Marinette,” he rasped, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? The thought I might’ve said or done something to you—”

“No, no, you did nothing of the sort. I mean, you did say some things, but they weren’t mean or hurtful.” She rushed to stop him before he could try and blame himself for something that never happened. It hit her a moment later that she’d added more than she’d meant.

His arms tightened for a moment before they loosened to drop at his sides. The pained look he gave her squeezed her chest, making it hard to breathe. His voice took on a raspy tone as he said, “I wish I could remember what I said. All I know, Marinette, is that you’re an extraordinary woman. Since the day we met, you’ve been the song playing inside my head. So sweet, so sincere, you’re the melody I’ve waited a lifetime to hear.”

“Well, I better leave you two lovebirds alone,” Chat said, reminding them of his presence. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, “You’ve found yourself a good one here.”

“Yeah, I think I have.” She smiled, her gaze remaining locked with Luka’s. Reaching out, she tugged him closer and cupped his cheeks. Her eyes fluttered shut as she rose on her toes to kiss him.

To her delight, he kissed her back.


	30. Comfort (Lukanette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A follow-up to Protective Nature.

The Liberty rocked gently with the soft swells of the Seine.

Marinette curled deeper into Luka’s arms, drawing comfort from his protective embrace. It had been a long day between their first date at Jagged’s concert to Luka becoming Silencer. So much had happened in such a short time, and her mind threatened to spin out of control with it all.

Soft kisses peppered her shoulder before a stubby cheek nuzzled against hers.

Biting her lip to keep from smiling, she nudged him back. “You need a shave, mister.”

“Mm, I’ll get right on that.” He dragged her closer so he could lean over her, his eyes studying her. “But, first, I want to make sure you’re okay. We had a pretty eventful night.”

She nodded, her eyes dropping to his tank-covered chest. “We did. I had no idea Jagged was your father.”

“Hmm, if it helps, I hadn’t put it together you’re the Marinette he’s raved about these past few years.” He bumped her nose with his. “I guess I should’ve, though. No way there are two talented and amazing Marinettes out there.”

She cupped his cheeks and pulled him close, brushing her lips against his.

“Something’s bugging you. I can feel it,” he whispered, his forehead touching hers as they broke apart. “Your heart’s playing a discordant note, but I can’t tell if it’s disappointment or fear.”

The hesitation on the last word hung between them.

She closed her eyes and took a steadying breath, his subtle cologne going a long way in soothing her frazzled nerves. “I’m not afraid of you, and I’m not disappointed. You wanted to protect me. I can understand that, but I can’t say I don’t wish you hadn’t been Hawk Moth’s latest plaything. He’s hurting too many people I care about. I’m afraid of what he’ll try next.”

“Ladybug and Chat Noir will bring him down. I have faith in them. We won’t be at his mercy forever.” He dragged her impossibly closer, his body partially covering hers. “I’ll do everything I can not to be akumatized again, but I won’t stop trying to keep you safe. You’re too important to me.”

Her thumbs ran across his cheekbones, drawing comfort in the simple touching of his skin.

“Mm.” His smile slid back into place, his eyes closing. “Your hands are magic. Keep that up, and I’ll fall asleep.”

“Sleep sounds nice,” she murmured. “I guess I should head home and get some. Work is going to be nightmarish tomorrow as is.”

When she would’ve slid toward the bed’s edge, she recalled how they’d been lying in his bed, his body still partially over hers. Her cheeks warmed at the intimacy of their positions, but she refused to let him know where her thoughts had been slowly leading since their return to the Liberty after everything.

His forehead found hers, resting lightly against it. “You could stay here. I can take the sofa, or you can Juleka’s room if you’d like your own space. I’d feel better you weren’t traveling this late, even if it’s only a few blocks.”

She met his eyes, searching them for any signs. Of what, she couldn’t say, but she read the hope in them. Nothing lascivious but protecting, caring for her wellbeing.

“Will you stay with me?” The words came out on a whisper.

His smile softened. “For as long as you want.”


	31. Faded Ink (Lukanette)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Lukanette September 2019.

“Hey, Marinette,” Juleka said, waving at her friend from the Liberty’s main deck. “Looking for Luka?”

She nodded. “He and I have a date. Is he here by any chance?”

“Yeah, in his room last time I saw him.” Juleka’s attention returned to the small mirror in her lap, her hands playing with her hair. Indecision marred her features as she frowned with each style she tried, her long locks refusing to cooperate.

Seeing her friend’s distress, she marched over and pulled back Juleka’s locks into an intricate braid. With a purple ribbon she spotted on the floor, she tied off the end with a cheerful bow. A barrette she carried for those just in case moments moved Juleka’s bangs out of her eyes to finish the look. “There. How’s that?”

Juleka glanced into the mirror and smiled. “Thanks. It’s perfect.”

“Anytime.” She shared a brief hug with Juleka before slipping into the boat’s interior, seeking out Luka’s room.

The hatch stood wide open, music playing softly from his stereo.

A smile slid across her lips as she recognized the song he’d been working on with his band, one he’d sung to her not a week ago. She hadn’t thought he had the time to record it, but then, he had an innate ability to surprise her.

Peeking through the hatch, she froze, her eyes widening at the tableau spread before her. Her cheeks warmed as she took in the shirtless specimen napping on his bed. His jeans hung low on his hips though his belt kept them from becoming indecent. One arm lay across his eyes, blocking out the light as he breathed deep and even.

She hesitated in disturbing him, ready to forgive their missed date when he shifted in bed. His arm twisted to expose some faded ink across his wrist. Curious what he’d had tattooed there, she crept closer, taking care not to disturb him.

Little wings spread wide with the name ‘Angel’ written in cursive between them.

Another shift had her jumping back, stumbling and struggling to remain upright. She fell with an oomph against the hard floor, her tailbone throbbing with the sudden impact.

“Marinette? What—” Luka stirred from his bed. “I forgot about our date. Give me a minute and I’ll get dressed. I hadn’t meant to fall asleep.”

She glanced up and caught his frantic movements, his skin tinted with a redness that didn’t come from embarrassment. A hacking cough confirmed her suspicions along with the glassiness of his eyes.

Pushing herself from the floor, she stopped him before he could reach for his small wardrobe, his chest scorching her hands. She averted her eyes lest her imagination got the best of her.

“You’re sick. The only place you’re going is back to bed. Our date can wait another few days.”

When he would’ve argued, she pointed at his bed with her other hand on her hip.

A sigh escaped him as he collapsed back against his pillow.

She tugged at his sheets under him until he could be covered. Mourning at the loss of his shirtless chest flitted through her mind before she shut her thoughts down, reprimanding herself. To appease her conscience, she pressed a hand to his forehead, frowning at the heat radiating off him.

“Let me get you a cool cloth.” She hurried into the small loo and soon returned with the promised cloth. Wincing at the hiss he released, she whispered, “Sorry.”

His tattooed hand shot out and captured her wrist, a small smile flitting over his features. “You don’t have to do this but thank you.”

Her gaze dropped to the tattoo, her mind screaming to know more about it, but she refused to give in to her curiosity. No way would she dare ask him about it when he wasn’t feeling well. It wasn’t right, she kept repeating to herself. She knew he would tell her if she asked, but she could wait until he was better.

He caught her staring, and his smile grew. “Angel was my grandfather. He was the one who taught me to play guitar when I was younger. I wish you could’ve met him. I know he would’ve adored you.”

Her cheeks warmed at the way he looked at her. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because you are an amazing woman, Marinette, and I’m fairly certain I’m falling in love with you.”

She beamed at him. “Well, that’s good because I think I’m falling in love with you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com).
> 
> Expected calendars to find here are DJWifi, Julerose, and Myven, to name a few. Rarepair Month prompts (new and old). Spooktober. Requested drabbles and much more.


End file.
